The Awakening
by Gembounty14
Summary: Something new has risen and no one knows what it is. Not yet that is. P.s. I just figured out how to group my stories so if you see any of mine just come to the awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Steven Universe fan fiction. I have read a few of the ones on the site. I am sorry if I have incorrect facts or someone's story is similar to mine. This is just some fan fiction of the show "Steven Universe " created by**

**Rebecca Sugar. Prequel "On the Run". **

Steven says, "Crystal Gems Forever! Now, lets go home so Steven can sleep in a bed". Then he, Amethyst, and Pearl warp away.

Then as we are looking at the machine that had broken in the fall that was caused by Amethyst and Pearl's fight. The machine starts making sparks and then we see the ground start glowing with energy. Then we pan to a piece of land in the center of the broken machine and a hand bursts out of the ground, and then we here a erie voice say,

"Free, I'm free."

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that and I will accept any criticism and ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second part of my story "The Awakening". Which happened after the episode "On The Run" which was written and directed by Joe Johnston and Jeff Liu (sorry I might have forgot that in my last story). Okay this part happened right after the episode "Marble Madness" which was written and directed by Joe Johnston and Jeff Liu.**

We hear the voices of Steven and the crystal gems getting farther and farther away from the room they had just fought in.

"So, whats going to happen now" Amethyst said while her voice was getting farther away.

Garnet replied, "We wait and see". Then we no longer hear them, but then we see a tall and cloaked figure emerge from the shadows.

Then the figure said, " Aaagh, the destruction of the power source is going to seriously damage my plans. No matter. I have already done enough here. It is time I get a better perspective of my enemy and then I will have my vengence."

Then the figure disappears into the shadows.

**Okaythis is my second story I would really appreciate feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sorry my last two paragraphs have been so short. I will try to make this story longer. This paragraph is after the half hour special /strongstrong"The Return"/"Jailbreak" written and direacted by Raven M. Molisee,Paul Villeco, Joe Johnston, Jeff Liu, and Rebecca Sugar and after the newest episode "Joy Ride" written and direacted Hilary Florido and Katie Mitroff. This story is the third part after my stories "The Awakening" and "More Questions".**

It was a normal day in Beach City. Steven was ordering from The Big Donut "What will it be Steven" Saddie said. Steven replied, "I would like the usual, please." Saddie then handed him a bag of doghnuts and Steven handed her the money and then he left just as Lars walked back in. " Aaaggh, I'm so bored" Lars complained.

" Don't worry somthing will ..." Saddie said just as a man in a dark cloaked walked in. "Can I help you, sir?" Lars wined.  
"Yes I would like for you to tell me about the boy who just left", the man said. Lars looked at him and said " What, you mean Steven."

" Yes would you please tell me about this Steven." , the man said. Before Lars could answer Saddie said " Why do you need to know about him.  
The man replied " Just tell me. I can reward you greatly if you tell me." Lars immedtly took the opportunity and told him as much as he could before he was stopped by Saddie. She said " I'm not sure about this guy, maybe we should get Stev..." Before she could finish the grapped her by the throat and said "You should not interfere with my work. Now tell me what you know about the Crystal Gems."

Saddie struggling to talk while Lars was cowaring in fear said "We don't know anything. Please don't hurt me." The man then shouted " You are useless." Then he dropped her to the ground and started to walk towards the door, but then Lars stopped him by stuipdly saying " Hey, what about our reward." The man turns to them and says " You want a reward, I'll give you a reward." Then we see under his cloak two glowing eyes that sent sparks into there eyes and then he walked out.

It was a few seconds before Lars said " Aaaggh I'm so bored." Saddie replied, "Don't worry something will happen."

**At Steven's home.**

"Steven had just come home and was eating his doghnuts when the the gems had just warped in. "Hello Steven", Pearl said when she saw Steven. " What up little man?", Amythest said and Garnet just said "Hey."

"Hey guys, you want some doghnuts?", Steven asked Garnet and Pearl said "No thank you", while Amythest pulled the bag from Steven's hands and swallowed the contents.

"Hey Amythest, I wanted some.'' Steven wined. "Sorry Steven" Amythest said sounding like she didn't mean it.

" It's okay, so what did you guys do today?" Steven asked. " We were looking for Peridot" Pearl said worried, "We've looked all over and the only thing we found was her escape pod."

Garnet said " Pearl, don't worry. We will find her." Just then Connie ran in and she looked out of breathe. Steven looked happy and said " Conhat are you ..." Connie interupted and quickly said "No time to explain I need to show you guys something. Steven can I borrow your phone." Steven changed his expression from happy to worried.

Steven then and her his phone and he and the gems gathered around it. They looked at her going to a News station's website and then her press on a video. Then we see a man in a dark blue suit saying " The rash of burglaries continued last night when a stranger broke into the Tecnom company building in Delaware and stole more expensive equipment. Police still have no leads but a new recording device was accidentaly left on caught what appears to be the criminals face.

Then the gems looked intently at the video and saw that the video should a figure in a green cloak and for a brief moment saw the criminal's face. A face with a green crystal in her forehead.

Pearl started talking while the video was still going and said in a scared way " It's Peridot! What is she doing? Why is she stealing human technology, and what does she ..." Garnet interupted her and in a loud voice said " Pearl calm down!" Then Amythest screamed " Calm down? CALM DOWN! Peridot is somewhere out there building something to crush us with..!" Steven said while simultaneously hugging her screamed " AMYTHEST! Calm Down." Amythest started to relax while Pearl looked like she was having a internal paniec attack.

Garnet was staring at the phone again and then said " Mmmm, I think it would be a smart idea if we go to _Tecnom corp _and see what we can learn." They all said "Right" and headed towards the warp pad and Steven dragged Connie along. Before Pearl could say anything they warped away.

Then the door was flown wide opened and the same cloaked figure from the Kindergarden and the Big Doghnut walked in. " Hmmm, interesting. There is another gem on Earth who is after the Crystal Gems. She could be useful in my plans, but for now I'll just do what I came here to do." Then he pulled out aweird looking yellow crystal and stared to walk towards the temple door.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that and I would appreciate some more feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This the fourth chapter after my last three stories. It comes right after my story "The Stranger". I hope you enjoy it and will give me some feedback. I'm sorry if I have any incorrect informan.**

The warp pad has just sent the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Connie to a few miles outside Delaware.

When they arrived Pearl said, " _Steven_, why did you bring Connie! This could be dangerous.",

Steven replied, " _Aaahh_, come on Pearl. Connie said she has been here before she could help."

Connie replied, " It's true Pearl. I have been here. My Dad brought me here when he worked for a different beach."

Garnet then replied, "Steven is right. Connie's knowledge of the area could come in handy."

"Fine." Pearl said disapprovingly. The five of them then headed straight into to town. They saw big buildings they have never seen in Beach City.

Pearl interupted their sight seeing and said, " Alright, so where is this _Technom Corp?" _Connie answered " I think I remember a big sign on a building saying_ Technom corp _on it."

Amythest then pointed and said " You mean like that." Then they all looked and saw the biggest building and saw in big bright letters "_TECHNOM_". They all then headed towards the building and when they were at the entrance they were stopped by a security guard. The security guard looked at them strangly because he had never seen people like the Crystal Gems before then he said,

"Can I help you?" Garnet was the first to respond when she said, " We would like to look around your building. We are here to look into the burglary that happened." While she was saying that he looked over and saw a boy his age was watching them.

The security guard repling to Garnet said, " Oh, I thought the police had already looked around enogh for their investigation."

Pearl said " We aren't with the police." The guard looked at her suspicously and then some what laughing said, " I am afraid we can't allow civilians to ..."

Amythest interupted him and said "Look man, it's really important you let us in here." The gurad then said "I see."

It looked like he was reaching for something when the kid ran over and said " Hey guys, I wasn't expecting you guys here so sonn. Don't worry Jim they're with me." The guard then got up and said "Yes, Sir." and ran over and opened the gate. They started to walk in. The boy was Steven and Connie's age and had bown hair palish skin and blue eyes and wearing a green shirt witha blue jacket and jeans.

When they were far enough away for the guard not to hear the boy said " Okay, who are you guys and why is it so important you guys get in here?"

Steven replied "We are the Crystal Gems. We protect humanity from monsters and stuff and this is my friend Connie." The boy some what disbelieving his story said " Okay, but why are you here?"

Connie said "They believe the person stealing your tech is the one who they have been looking for." The boy still looked confused. They all then explained to him what was going on.

The boy this time sounding believing said" Okay I guess you can look around, but stay close."

The boy was stopped by Connie when she said " Wait, who are you?" The boy looked at her and said " I am Zach Tecgnom and my dad owns this company."

Steven and Connie both said "Wow!" Then Pearl interupted and said "Wait, how come you helped us?" Zach looked at her and said "I don't know. I guess I just like your guys' funky flow."

Zach walked on while the gems and Connie looked surprised while Steven's eye pupils turned into stars and happily followed the boy.

** Okay I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will get the next one as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is my five story of Steven Universe. I just to remind people I DO NOT OWN THE STEVEN UNIVERSE SERIES. REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK. Okay this part comes after my fourth story " Technom Corp.**

**The Crystal Gems and Connie are in the Technom building in Delaware being escorted by the owner's son Zach Technom.**

Steven was closely following Zach while the Gems and Connie were right behind him. when they walked in a room and the boy said " Well here we are." What they werelooking at was a gigantic room filled with machines and people in lab coats.

Steven and Connie were excited because they had never seen a place like that before. Steven tried to run and get closer the the men working on the machines , but he was stopped by Garnet who said " Don't touch anything".

Pearl went on to ask, "So, what exactly was stolen here." Zach turned to her and said " Well aren't you some one who gets to the point quickly. Very well it was mostly power compasiters, processers and other stuff like that. What ever she is building it most be something very big to need that much supplies."

Zach then turning to all of them and said in a sad like tone " I wish I knew anything else."

The gems looked dissapointed.

Garnet then said in a very serious tone said " Are you sure you don't know anything else that can help us?"

The boy was starting to shake his head no, but then stopped and said " Well there is something else. Follow me." The Gems, Steven, and Connie then followed the boy. They walked down a long hallway until they came to large metal door.

Two guards saw Zach and stood up at attention. They both saw Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems and looked at Zach questionably and Zach gave them an approving nodd.

Then the guards turned to two control panels next to the door and put a key card in each one. The door then began to open and as it began to open all of them looked in and couldn't believe what they saw.

They saw tons of military grade weapons all around the room. They also saw more men in lab coats and a clear window that showed a factory place making more machines.

Pearl, Garnet, Connie, and Steven looked in shock as they saw the type of firing power this one place has. Amythest looked in a kind of delighted way that said she wanted to fire every thing in the room. A man in a lab coat came over and angerily said

" _SIR, _what are you doing bringing unofferized personel into our ..." Before he finished Zach interupted and said " Relax, they are here about the robbery and it is not like people don't know we sell weapons to the military." The scientist calmed a little, but still angery walked away.

The Crystal Gems and Connie kept looking and they couldn't help but notice that there where a lot of empty spaces that looked like they were supposed to have weapons there.

Then Pearl in a worried tone said " Umm, how come it looks like there are things missing here."

Zach in a very serious tone he said " We have reason to suspect that the burglar stole some of our weapons." The Crystal Gems, Connie, and Steven started to look scared as he continued " At first because of what this _Peridot_ also stole we thought that there must have been an inventory error, but then we examined this suspsion closer and we realized that we made no error in the inventory."

The Gems looked terrified as the boy finished. Zach then in a dissapointed tone said " I am afraid that, that there is nothing else I can tell you."

Pearl then in a worried tone said " It's fine." Garnet then said " What you have shared with us will be a big help."

Zach back in a serios tone said " I know this is very alarming, but I must insist you do not tell anyone what I have shared with you here. We don't need the general population freaking out because someone out there has military grade weapons and the intentions of this person are still unknown."

They all assured him they would keep this secret. Zach then esscorted them back outside the building and as they were about to head back to the warp pad Zach stopped them again and said " One more thing if this Peridot does have something against you I would suggest you stay hidden and keep your guard up. I wouldn't want to be the one who gets in her firing range."

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that and I would appreciate some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I am sorry because I do not know how to do the thing at the bottom of a story that allows you to go to the next one in order. So if you like this story you can check out my other five " The Awakening" , " More Questions", " The Stranger", " Technom Corp" and "The Laboratory". One more reminder I do not own any of the Steven Universe charaters.**

**The gems have warped back to Beach City and Steven's father took Connie home laving the Gems and Steven alone.**

Steven in a nervous way said " Are you guys okay?" Garnet immedtly replied " Yes Steven we're fine"

Amythest freaking out said " Speak for yourself! I'm freaking out!" Garnet then said "It's okay." Amythest then shouting and still freaking out said "You call _THIS _okay. Some Gem is out there with a bunch of dangerous weapons who wants to destroy us."

Pearl then said "Relax Amythest they are just simple Earth weapons I'm sure we can handle them"

Steven was by the counter and it looked like he was intense thought while all this was happening and then he jumped up in excitment and said in a happy way said "_GUYS!" _They all turned to him and said " What?"

Then Steven still happy said " You guys remember how Pearl's invention knocked out all the power in Beach City." They all nodded in understanding and Steven said " Why don't we just use that thing to knock out Peridot's weapons."

They all looked like they were thinking and then Pearl in an excited and happy tone said " Steven that's brilliant! If I can just rewire back into the condition it was in when we knocked out the power..."

Then Amythest not containing her excitment said " Then we can take out her weapons and then it will just be us and her." They all smiled happily and in her cool headed tone as always Garnet said " Good thinking Steven."

Then Amythest said " Ya, you the man." Then Pearl interupting the celebration said "All right. We need to get ready we don't know when she will strike."

Garnet then said "Don't worry Pearl we are going to be fine." Pearl gave her a kind of half smile while Amythest and Steven were still dancing in celebration, but as they were doing this the scene started going into a shot of a big green crystal with them inside and then we see the man in the cloak looking at them.

"Ooohhh, you do not know how wrong you are Garnet." Then another person who's outline we can only make out said in a deep voice "Why must we wait master? We have the power to destroy them now. We must do so before anything happens that will interfere."

Then the man in the cloak said " Patience. You worry to much my friend. It's bad for your health."

Then the other man said "But why must we wait? We can crush them wth little effort now."

The cloaked man said " It has been thousands of years since I have seen the Crystal Gems. People can change a lot during that time period. We shall wait and listen and then strike. Can't you see my friend no matter if we attack now or not we will still have all the cards we need and soon we will destroy the Crystal Gems _FOREVER_. M_whahahahahahaha... _

Has he was laughing we see pairs of glowing eyes opening one by one.

_Hahahahahaha!_

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that and once again I would appreciate some feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right everbody I am really trying here, but I can't figure out how to group my stories in chapters. So if any reads this and knows how to I would appreciate it if you told me. This my seventh story of Steven Universe which I do not own any of the charaters it belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Check out Fear which lists the rest of my stories in order.**

**Okay Steven and the Crystal Gems are rebuilding the machine they knocked out all the power and Beach City, so they can stop Peridot. Pearl was tinkering with the machine while the others waited by the toolbox handing her parts and tools as she asked for them.**

" Wrench" Pearl asked as Steven handed him the wrench. Then Steven asked "How come this is taking so long? I thought you already knew how to make this."

Pearl in an annoyed tone said " Well it would be finished if someone" angerily looking at Amythest " Hadn't dropped my original blueprints in a puddle!"

Amythest in a not caring way said " Hey, I said I was sorry" Pearl was still angery at Amythest. Garnet then said predicting their was going to be a big argument said " Steven, how about you go for a walk you have been helping a lot you deserve it."

Steven then said "Okay Garnet." Then he walked out the door and as soon as he was going down the steps we could hear Amythest and Pearl start to yelling at each other, but Steven seemed not to notice.

Steven was walking in the debris of Peridot's ship. Soon he walked far from Peridot's ship and was in another rocky area of the beach and that's when he saw a small opening in one of the rocks Steven said " What? How long has this ..." He was interupted by an erie voice coming from the opening saying _" SSSSSttttteeeevvvveeeennnn."_

Steven was scared and was about to turn back when he realized it might be a cry for Steven with a scared look on his face decided to follow the voice.

**Back at the house Amythest and Pearl had finished their argument and were back to working on the machine.**

Amythest said " Is it done yet?" Pearl then said " Just about..." , but then Greg Universe ran in out of breath. They all in an uncomfortable way said "Hello."

Then he quickly said " You guys need to help there is some crazy guy attacking the city." They all stood up intention and said "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!"

They all pulled out their weapons and jumped towards the city with Greg running after them. When they arrived they saw buildings with gigant holes in them and vechiles on fire. Then they saw a person in a pinkish cloak wearing a pink mask with a mouth and a nose designed on it holding a small black staff with a yellow stone at the end shooting blasts of energy from it.

He was about to blast another vechile when the Crystal Gems yelled "STOP". The figure turned torwards them. It was hard to tell his facial expression from under the mask.

Then Pearl shouted "Who are you and why are you attacking these people?" The man just stood there looking at them. Then Garnet said " Reveal yourself!"

The man still just stood there. Then Amythest said "Well we tried this the easy way. NOW we do this Amythest's way." The three Gems then charged at the figure with a few citzens of Beach City watching them. The figure sent an energy wave that surronded them stopping them from moving, then the man sent another energy wave from his staff blasting Garnet into the Big Doughnut, Pearl into Mayor Dewey's election mobile and Amythest into a street light.

Pearl was the first one up and she started to send blasts from her spear at the figure, but he formed a force field wall in front of him blocking her blasts. Then Amythest got up and they both charged at him, but he sent the energy wall he was using at them pushing them back.

Then we see Garnet jumping up from the Big Doughnut came hurrdling down at the figure. The figure used an energy blast from his staff to pick up a car that he used to throw at Garnet. Garnet then used her Gauntlets to knock the car back. The figure seeing this got out of the way looking like he didn't even move his feet.

Garnet then landed and she tried to kick the figure, but he ducked and blasted her in the air. When she landed the figure looked like he was about to send another blast at Garnet, but his hand was caught by Amythest and then his another hand was caught then Amythest did that same whip blast We saw from the episode "On The Run".

This caused the figure to be thrown into a wall. The figure's cloak was damaged, but he got back up. The Gems gathered back together and started running in a circle around the figure. The figure then sent a wave energy at the ground simultaneously sending the figure in the air and knocking Amythest and Pearl off there feet.

Garnet saw this however and jumped in the air. The figure tried to blast her, but she grapped his cloak and kicked him sending him plummeting into some rubble of a building. The Gems came together again and saw that Garnet had ripped the figure's cloak off.

They knew they would now know who was doing all the damage. They watched as the rubble moved as the figure got up and they looked in horror when the figure stood up.

The figure still had its mask, but you could see the figure was small and chubby. Had black curly hair and was wearing blue jeans with sandles and a reddish T-shirt with a star on it.

The Crystal Gems and the towns folk said in horror and surprise "_STEVEN_!" Pearl was the first to say anything after that. She said frantic and in a scared way " Steven, what are you doi...?", but before she could finished Steven blasted them with his staff.

They immedtly got back up and Garnet screamed " Steven, you have to stop this!" Then we hear Steven say in a warped and kind of evil voice say " Never! The power is mine and I use it will destroy everything on this worthless planet."

Then Garnet speaking to Amythest and Pearl said " Something is wrong with him we need to restrain, so we can try to help him." Both of them nodded in agreement. Then they turned their attention, but while they were talking Steven had picked up a street light and now has just used it to hit Amythest in the air.

Pearl charged at Steven, but he was about to use the light like a hammer on her, but Garnet pushed her out of the way and had grapped the street light, but Steven had sent another energy blast to knock her of her feet. Garnet couldn't avoid so she got knocked of her feet and then Steven hit her with the street light sending her flying into where some of the citzens were watching. Amythest and Pearl got up again and were charging at Steven again.

**Garnet was lying down while the citzens gathered around her.**

Garnet had just sat up when we here Sour Cream next to her say " WOW, you guys are getting your butts kick."

She then kind of angerily said "We aren't trying to hurt him we are trying to restrain him so we can help him."

Then we see Connie on the other side of her say in scared way " Well, maybe... maybe you can destract him with something so you can get in close enough to restrain him. But what?"

Then Garnet looking at Connie and got a half smile on her face Garnet said " I have a plan, but I don't like it."

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this and give me some feed back and check out some of my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is my eighth Steven universe fanfiction story. by the way I do not own any of the Steven Universe characters it is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Some of my other stories in order are The Awakening, More Questions, The Stranger, Technom Corp, The Laboratory, Fear, and Steven's Walk Part 1. **

**We are at the damaged Beach City with the Crystal Gems fighting Steven.**

We now see Steven with Amythest's whip around his arm then Amythest said, " Steven, you need to stop...", but Steven used her whip as a conductor and sent a electric type wave at her from his staff. Then he blasted her sending her flying into Pearl. He was about to blast them again when we here Connie yell "STEVEN."

Steven looked at her with his staff raised Connie was standing still looking a bit terrified. Steven shaking a little lowered his staff and nervously said " C..C.. Connie" Connie seemed to relax a little, but then Steven put his hand to his head like he had headache and said in his normal to warped voice said "AAaaaagggghhhh" Then in his full warped voice yelled " You should not interfere! Unless you wanted to be destroyed along with the Gems."

Then he used his staff to pick up Connie and slam her to the ground. Connie struggled to get up and said " Steven... this... this isn't you. Why are you doing this?" Steven raised his staff again and siad " Because I can!" He was about to blast her with his staff again when Garnet leaped from the side and yanked the staff out of Steven's hand and she landed near Amythest and Pearl who had just gotten back up.

Then Steven screamed " Give me back my staff. I am the only one who can use its power." Then Garnet with a half smile said " Well I'm afraid no one will be able to use it again." As she said this she lifted up the staff and when she ws done talking she threw the staff to ground. Which caused the crystal at the end to shatter.

They waited a few seconds and then we here Steven scream "Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo" while his mask started to spark and then it flew of his face and shatter on the ground like the staff. Steven then fell on his back unconiscious.

**At Steven's house.**

Steven awoke to see he was in his bed surrouned by the Crystal Gems, his dad, and Connie.

Steven asked "What's going on?" Then Pearl asked "Are you feeling all right Steven?" Then Steven said "Yes, I feel fine."

Then Amythest said " Well, that's a relief because an hour ago you tried to kill us..." Pearl tried to cover Amythest's mouth before she finished, but Steven already heard enough. Then Steven in a state of horror when he said " _WHAT?"_ Everbody looked angry at Amythest then explained what had happened.

Steven got scareder and scareder as they explained then Steven said "How could I do that I would never want to hurt you guys."

Then Garnet said "Steven it wasn't your fault." Then Pearl said "It was the staff and the mask that made you do those things." Steven looked confused, but still scared.

Pearl said "Let me explain. A long time ago the Gems tried to experiment with increasing their soldiers powers so they created two objects that when the holder had both they would recieve amazing powers. The soldiers did get more power, but it made them go crazy and attack everything that soldier cared about. The Gems decided it wasto dangerous, but couldn't bring themselves to destroy there work, so they hide their invention away so it would never be used again."

When Pearl was done Steven understand but was still scared. Garnet then said "Steven it is very important you show us where you found them." Steven then took them outside and was taking them to the opening.

On the way Steven saw people cleaning up the damage he caused and when people saw him he recieved several looks from them. Some were looks of fear, some of disguste, and some people just looked away.

When they reached the opening Steven explained what happened after he heard the voice. " I walked in the hole and all that was inside was a stone table with the mask and the staff then I heard the voice say _put it on _so I did and then every thing went blank.

Garnet thought for a bit and told Greg to take Steven and Connie back to the house. Then they decided to go in the hole and see what else they could find.

When Greg and the kids made it to the house Steven went up to his bed and just sat down. Greg asked " Do you need anything kiddo?"

Steven replied in a sad voice " No, I ... I just need to be alone right now." Connie and Greg knodded in understanding and decided to wait outside the door.

**Now we go back to the Crystal Gems who were in the room Steven described.**

Amythest said " Steven's right there is nothing else here." Amythest turned towards Pearl who was looking very nervous. Amythest asked " Are you okay?" Pearl replied " I'm just worried about Steven he has never gone through something like this. We should be with him. That here in an empty room." Amythest replied "Don't worry Steven is tuff he'll be fine."

Garnet then turned towards both of them and said " Pearl's right. We should be with Steven right now." Amythest and Pearl nodded in agreement and headed back to the house.

When they made it back to the house they saw Greg and Connie waiting at the door. Pearl asked " Where is Steven"

Connie answered " He said he wanted to be alone." Pearl went past them and opened the door and went in while the rest followed. When they got in they looked up at Steven's bed, but he wasn't there. Greg and Connie looke confused. Then Pearl called for Steven, but there was no answer she started to call for him more every time getting louder and scareder. Then she looked at the counter and saw a note.

Connie asked " What does it say?" Pearl started to read it ,but after the first or second sentence it turns into Steven's voice

"I can't handle knowing I hurt you guys or any of my friends. I would never even think of it, but I did it."

In fades into Steven backing his backpack.

" I decided it is best if I wasn't around you guys anymore"

We see Steven walking to the warp pad and warping a way. Going back to Pearl's voice and the house now.

" I' ve decided to run away."

When Pearl finished the sentence everyone was in tears. Then Garnet breaking the silence said in a very serious way " We need to find him." They looked at her and nodded in agreement. Pearl was still in tears and Amythest came over and said " Don't worry P. We will find him." Pearl still in tears gave a little smile.

As they did this te scene went to the figure looking in the Crystal again and then he sarcasticly said " Aaaaaawwwww, Their little friend Steven has run away and they are saddened and desperate to find. That's so sswwweeettt... _NOT. _Mwwwhahahahaha."

The other figure from before is there and said "Do we attack now master?" The cloaked figure replied "No!" Before the other figure asked why. The cloaked figure said " If they miss their little friend so badly. Then we find him and use him to get the Crystal Gems to surrender. Then... "

The other figure finishing his sentence said " Then we crush them?"

The other figure raising his voice said " Then _WE CRUSH THEM! MMMMWWWWHAHAHAHAHAH."_

Then the other figure joined in his laughter.

_MMMMMWWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I am sorry to everyone who reads the stories I did not group. I just figured out how. From now on all my stories will go under " The Awakening." One more thing I do not own any of the Steven Universe characters that is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

**Okay the Crystal Gems have gathered all of the people in Beach City and explained to them why Steven went crazy and how he ran away and they don't know where he is.**

Pearl said " And that is why we are aking for anyone to help us find him" Lars was the first one to say anything after they finished. He said " Are you serious? You want us to help you find that psycho! He tried to kill us!"

Amythest said " Yo man, it wasn't his fault he was being controlled by that mask thing."

Then before anyone could say anything else Garnet said " How long have you all known Steven? Do you really think Steven would try to hurt you without something like this happening?"

Everyone started to have an embrassed look on their face and then Garnet said " Excatly! Now, who is going to help us find him?"

The people of Beach City looked at one another wnd they all started to have a look of agreement. Mayor Dewey then said " I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we will do whatever we can to help you find Universe.

The Crystal Gems had a look of happy on their faces when we fade out of that scene.

**Now we go to the cloaked figure and his number two if you will.**

The cloaked figure asking his #2 said " Have you found the child yet?"

His #2 answered " Not yet master, but are soldiers are looking. They just need more tim..."

The cloaked figure angerily interupted " No more time! I need the child now!"

His #2 said " But we don't know anything about the child himself. We don't know where he would go."

The cloaked figure in a irritated way said "The Crystal Gems do! If they find him first..."

His #2 said " We just need to distract them for a bit."

The cloaked figure in a kind of sarcastic voice said "How do you say we do that!?"

His #2 got a smile across his face and said " We sick the _BEAST_ on the city."

The cloaked figure now with a smile on his face said " Oooooohhhhhh, that is brilliant General Hematite."

General Hematite said " Thank you Master Red Diamond."

Then Hematite left the room then Red Diamond said " It is pretty pathetic that Rose gave up her Gem for this worthless child. Oooohhh, but don't worry rose I will make this childs end swift. It shall be how I make you pay for what you did! _Mmwwwwhahahahahahahaha!"_

**Okat I hope you guys enjoyed this story. One more thing I am not sure about their names so if anyone has anything better I will take them into consideration.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone once again I am sorry I didn't group the stories in the first place, but I finally figured out how to. One more thing I do not own any of the Steven Universe anything really. I am just making OC stories. I think that is what they are called? One more thing I am not married to the villian names Red Diamond and Hematite so if any one has any ideas please tell me.**

**Anyway the Crystal Gem are at a table in front of Steven's house with the people of Beach City.**

Pearl announced to the people " All right everybody! Listen up. We will be giving each group we made a warp whistle and a list of places for each group to go to. If you find any trace of Steven cotact us on the communication devices we handed out. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands. Then Pearl said " Good! Now lets go find Steven!" Then everybody walked in the house one group at a time and each went on warp pad and player their flutes and warped away.

**Group 1 ( Ronaldo F. , Peedee F. ,and their father) They were in desert where Steven met Lion.**

Peedee said " Man, it's really hot out here." Then his brother said " Ya, I don't think we can do this."

Then their father said " Huh, listen kids I know it's hot, but we promised the Gems we help find Steven and gosh darn't we are going to help them find him."

Peedee looked at him in agreement, but Ronaldo had warndered a few feet and then he said

" Hey guys look! I found footprints!" The other two looked excited and came over, but as soon as they did their looks changed from excitment to confusion then Peedee said " These can't be Steven's footprints. They're to long and to narrow."

Then his father said " Well we better follow them. Maybe someone might know something about Steven."

They looked in agreement and started following the footprints.

**Group 2 (The Pizza Family) They were at the flowery area we saw in the episode Warp Tour.( I am sorry I am not sure how to spell their names so if I get them wrong tell me)**

Kiki said " Wow, this place is beutiful." She then looked at Jenny who was texting on her phone then Kiki said " You wanna stop texting and look up for once."

Jenny then said " Aaaaaaaagghh, fine." and put her phone away. Nanafua was looking around when she stopped and said "Hey look over!" They all looked and saw that in the flower field there was a path of cut flowers running threw it.

Then Jenny said " Do you think Steven did this?"

Kofi said " Could be. It's the best we got, so lets follow it." They all then turned back towards the path and started to walk through it.

**Group 3 ( Sour Cream, Onion, and their dad) They are at the Sky Spire. (Since Onion and his dad don't say real words I will just put They talked)**

Onion talked. Then Their Dad talked. Then Sour Cream said "Ya, I can rave with this." Their Dad said something.

Then they started heading out to look for Steven like the Gems said.

**Group 4 ( Lars, Saddie, Connie and Greg Universe) They are at Mask Island.**

Connie said " Wow this place is amazing." " ya it sure is" Saddie said then looking at Lars to see how he was reacting. He looked kind of annoyed to be back in a place he was trap on for so long.

Greg said " All right that's enough sight seeing. We need to find Steven."

Lars said " Ya, lets just find the little twerb and get off this island."

Saddie looking a little disheartened and then said " Don't... Don't worry this island isn't big. If Steven is here we will find him."

Then they started to look around the island.

**Back in front of Steven's house with the Crystal Gems who were joined by Buck Dewey, Mayor Dewey and the two guy in Black suits and red ties we see around Beach City.**

Pearl was once again tinkering with the machine they were going to use to knock out Peridot's "Earth" weapons.

Mayor Dewey said " We looked at the areas outside of Beach City you told us to go to, but no luck."

The Gems looked a little disheartened. Then Buck Dewey said " Relax, we still got four other groups looking."

Mayor Dewey adding said " Trust us when we say, we will find him."

The Gems seemed to be raising their spirits when they heared aloud, "_THUMP"_

They started to hear more coming from the city. The Gems summoned their weapons and then jumped in the air and landed in Beach City at the Broadwalk. The Crystal Gems looked in horror at what they saw. In was something that was bigger than the the temple.

It was a giant robot that looked like Peridot!

It even had her gem, but we could see inside it and we saw Peridot at the control panel. She spotted the Gems and said through something in the robot that amplified her voice and she said, " Crystal Gem targets identified. Perpare for robot attack sequence."

The robot's Eyes glowed red and the robot lifted its arms and fired its fingers like missles at the Crystal Gems. The Gems jumped in the air and dodged the missles.

When they landed Garnet said, "Pearl we need that thing now." Pearl with an extremely worried look on her face said " It's not ready yet. I' ve been so worried about Steven I haven't been working ..."

Her sentence was interupted by Peridot sending another round of missles at them. Garnet picked Pearl up and threw her out of the way, but while she was throwing her Garnet said " Just get it ready!"

Then Garnet and Amythest jumped out of the way just in time for the missles to miss.

Then Amythest freaking out said " So what are we suppose to do?"

Garnet said " We need to distract her long enough for Pearl to finish the machine."

Amythest then really scared said " I was afraid you would say that." Then they turned back towards Peridot and charged at her.

**The scene changes to Red Diamond looking through his crystal watching their battle.**

When we see him we see his hood his down and we can see his head and face. His face was long and kind of looked like it ended in a rounded point. He had long red hair that was combed back in to a pony tail that was held by a old gold band, but we can ony see the pony teil and part of the hair above his forehead because he is wearing a black helmet with five different colored stones pointed up. . His eyes were red and hed black lines around his eyes that strech back to the edges of his forehead to his hair with black strip going a little in his hair. He had red stripes going from his cheeks to the back of his head.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, this could not have worked out better."

"Master." We see General Hematite walk into the room. His hood is down as well so we can see his head and face. His face and head were similar to Pearls. He had gray eyes. He had dull gray hair even though he looked young. His hair was long and combed into long spikes.

Red Diamond said " What is it? You're interupting the best part."

Hematite replied "I'm sorry master, bur I just thought you should know the we are ready to release the creature on Beach City."

Red Diamond said " There is no point on releasing the creature now. That Peridot gem is attacking the Crystal Gems. She has enough fire power to destroy them. So now we can continue are search for the boy without worring about them."

Hematie said confused " If this _Peridot _person destroys them why do we need to find the boy? We were only going to use him to get the Crystal Gems to surrender..."

Red Diamond shouted "It's not just about the gems. I need his gem!"

Hematite " But why, master?"

Red Diamond then getting an evil smile on his face said " Because holds the power I need to become the one true ruler of gem kind and the _UNIVERSE!"_

Hematite sort of interupting said " You know the gems sent out their own search parties. What if they find him first?"

Red Diamond still an evil smirk on his face said " Then we will just have to make sure they don't." Now shouting" Get my spys on the line. It is time for some new orders."

**Okay I hope everybody enjoyed this and would appreciate feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OPkay here is the next part of my story where we find out what new orders Red Diamond gave his spys looking for Steven, what is going on with the Crystal Gem's search parties and how the fight is going between the Crystal Gems and Peridot.**

**Group 1 ****( Ronaldo F. , Peedee F. ,and their father) They were in desert where Steven met Lion.**

Peedee said " Aagh, we've been following these footprints forever."

Their father said " Don't worry Peedee I don't think we have much further."

Then Ronaldo said " Yeah, come on Peedee. This isn't so hard..."

He was interupted by a cloaked figure jumping up from the sand. Then it said " Ooohhh, not hard enough for you? Let's see how you like it when I throw you three to the other side of the desert."

All three backed up scared and then Ronaldo said " This can't be real! He must be a mirage!

Then the figure sent three punchs sending them flying far in the air and landing far away. Then the figure jumped up in the air and landed a feww feet away from them and then he said " Does that feel like a mirage."

They all groaned "NO!"

**Group 2 (The Pizza Family) They were at the flowery area we saw in the episode Warp Tour.( I am sorry I am not sure how to spell their names so if I get them wrong tell me)**

The pizza family was walking through the flower fields. Jenny groaned "Aaaaghhhh, how much further?"

Kiki turned to her and said " It can't be much further." Then out of nowhere a net flew from a spot in the flower field and was about to land on the entire pizza family, but Nanafua saw it and said " LOOK OUT!" and managed to push Jenny out of the way, Kofi and Kiki still got caught in it.

"Hey, what is going on?" Kofi shouted from the net then a cloaked figure jumped to their position and said

"Yeah, got two."

Jenny said " Yeah, but you missed us!"

Then the figure summoned a scythe and said in a mocking tone " I won't miss this time."

Nanafua said " Oh boy."

**Group 3 ( Sour Cream, Onion, and their dad) They are at the Sky Spire. (Since Onion and his dad don't say real words I will just put They talked)**

Onion, Sour Cream, and their dad walking up a set of stairs. Onion talked and his Dad talked then a flash of light came that blinded the three and then before they knew they were kicked down the stairs.

Then another cloaked figure said in a female voice " Those aren't even real words!"

Then she charged at the three.

**Group 4 ( Connie, Lars, Saddie, Greg Universe.) They are at Mask island.**

Lars annoyed said "Aaaaggh, are we done yet?"

Then Greg being frantic to find Steven said " Not until we searched every inch of this island."

Then Lars even more annoyed said " But could take hours..." He was interupted by large cloaked figure with hammer jumping out of the shadows and hitting the ground with the hammer sending a shock wave knocking all four of them to the ground.

The figure said while the four of them were trying to get up " Don't worry pathetic human. Hold still and this will be over."

The four off them had gotten back on their feet and Saddie shouted " _BACK TO THE WARP PAD!" _

They ran towards the warp pad with the figure right behind them " Wait, come back. I'm not done playing yet."

They all ran even faster then they saw the warp pad, but Lars and Saddie were caught by a vine the figure threw like a lasso.

The figure was right behind them. When Sadie yelled " GET HELP!"

Then Connie and Greg on the warp pad Greg was pulling out the warp whistle. The figure ran at them and said " Oohh, no you don't."

Greg had pulled out the whistle and played it and he and Connie warped away.

"Aaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhh." Then he turned towards Saddie and Lars and said, " At least I won't go back empty handed."

**Back Up. When Greg was playing the flute he messed up because he was rushing and instead of warping back to the house they warped to the strawberry fields where the rebellion battle happened.**

They landed with a thump. They both got up and Connie said " Where... Where are we?"

Greg confused said " I guess we ... over shot ... or something. Let me try again."

He was about to play the whistle when Connie yelled at him " STOP!"

He confused until he saw what she was looking at. They saw him. Steven in the middle of one of the fields eating a strawberry.

**We zoom in to Steven.**

Steven was sitting there eating a strawberry when he heard some shout " STEVEN!" He turned and looked and he saw his dad and Connie running towards him. While they continued to shout his name Steven got up and ran in the opposite direaction.

Connie and Greg ran faster to try and catch up to Steven while continueing to call his name.

They were catching up and then he triped on one of the big strawberrys. He sat up and Connie and Greg caught before he could run. They both tightly embraced him, but Steven slid out of the hugg and covered his eyes and turned the other way.

Greg said " Steven we've been so worried about you. Come we need to get back to the Gems." He got up and turned towards the warp pad, but Steven didn't move.

Connie worried said " Steven what's wrong?"

He sat there for a bit and then said " I can't go back."

Connie still worried said " Steven ... what are you talking about?"

Steven said " I nearly destroyed the town, I nearly hurt everyone in Beach City, and ... I DID hurt you."

Connie said " Steven, it wasn't your fault."

Greg joining in said " Ya it was that staff and mask making you do those things."

Steven now turning to face them said "Ya, but I was the one who put it on and I didn't even think twice about it."

Greg was about to say something, but Connie held Steven's hand and said " You said you put it on because you thought that you were helping someone." Then she leaned in kissed him on his cheek and said, " and that is why we love you and need you back. You love helping people and you don't care what you have to do to help them."

Steven was still stunned by how Connie had just kissed him and then Connie said " Now Lets go home."

Steven then looked at Connie and had a look of agreement on his face. Then all three of them headed to the warp pad and Greg played the flute and they warped back home.

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**At the House.**

The three of them warped in and Steven ran out side to see the Gems, but the table the gems were originally sitting at was empty. Steven heard the sound of explosions coming from Beach City. Lion showed up as if happy to see Steven. Steven then got on Lion's back and asked " Lion I need you to take me to Beach City."

For once Lion did as Steven asked. When Steven made it he was horrified to see what he saw. He saw Peridot's giant robot firing rockets at Garnet and Amythest. Then he saw Pearl off to the side lines tinkering with the machine. He pulled his mother's sword from Lion's mane thinking he might need it. When he ran towards Pearl two outlines of people showed up behind Lion.

Steven then ran to her and screamed " PEARL! What's going on?"

Pearl payed no attention to his question she said with tears in her eyes, " Steven... I missed you so much!" Pearl started crying in the middle of the sentence and embracing him and continued doing so into this one " I should've been there when you needed me."

Steven struggling to talk said " Pearl I can't breath."

Then Pearl immedtly let go Steven and said " Ooohhh, I'm so sorry Steven."

Then Steven asked again "What's going on?"

Pearl then very worried said " That thing has been what Peridot has bee making and now she attacking Garnet and Amythest."

Steven then at an extreme worried look on his face.

Pearl cotinued " but it's all right because..." Plugging one last wire in " It's done." Steven now with happy look on his face. Pearl jumped in the air and landed on a building in front of Peridots robot.

Pearl put down the machine and picked up the remote and said, " This has to work."

Then she activated the machine and it did what it did last. It sent a wave that not out all the power in Beach City, but this time it is what they wanted because since Peridot's robot is made from Earth tech. Peridot's robot was effected and it shut down and leaned foward a little.

Pearl then happily shouted " _IT WORKED!" _

Garnet shouted " Her weapons are down. We must attack."

"Aaaaahhhhh, yeah. Let's do this." Amythest shouted excitedly. The three gems pulled out their weapons and charged towards the robot. They jumped in the air towards the area of the robot Peridot was in. Everything was going good until the robot's eyes turned back on. Then the robot swung its arms and knocked the gems down back to the ground hard.

The gems got back up and the robot sent to large laser blasts from its eyes at the gems. After it hit the Gems could hardly stand.

Then we here Peridot's voice being amplified by the robot say, " Was that the best you got. "

The Gems kept trying to stand back up.

" I admit it was a clever strategy. Considering I'm using Earth technology, but device would have actually worked if I was using an Earth power source."

The gems just stood there finally back on their feet.

**We see what Peridot is saying. (Images, not the actual words)**

" Back when you were wrecking my ship. When I was escaping I managed to grapped a few robonoids thinking I could use them to fix the home world warps, but that is when I found that the Homeworld warp was completely gone. TRAPED on this worthless planet was unbearable. I mean seriously I don't know how you three have been doing it for thousands of years. And that is when I remebered you three. It was all your fault I was here ... and that is when I started plotting my revenge. ... I knew I didn't stand a chance if I went just fought you guys with out a plan like Jasper, ... but I'm not Jasper. I knew I needed a plan if I was going to beat you three. And that is when I decided to mak this."

"So I started stealing tech and weapons from Earth's laboratorys. When I was making it I knew I had to do something unexpected. So I took apart the robonoids I had and took their energy sources. It took meawhile to figure how to combine them with "Earth" technology, but I wasn't about to give up. So I built my machine and combine it with the robonoid power sources and got my robot operational. Now time has come ( We are back and she is lifting the robot's foot over the Crystal Gem)

" For you to PAY!"

Peridot then let the robot's leg down to crush the Gems, but Steven screamed " NNNNNOOOOOO" and ran under the foot and summoned his bubble. As soon as the foot hit the bubble it poped. Peridot steped the robots foot back and the Gems were still there.

Then Peridot said " Aaaaaaggghh, why are you interfering. You know how this will end badly for you Steven. I know what you are."

The Gems and Steven stood there in shock as they heard Peridot say that.

" That's right... I know your not a real gem you are jusy a freak hybrid of a gem and a human. You are a disgrace to all gem kind. ... Even just being half human makes you as weak and worthless as they are..."

Before she could say anything else Steven screamed " Nnnnnnnooooooo!"

Peridot was surprised and then stopped from advancing another attack.

Then Steven said " Just because humans can't do what gems can't do what gems can doesn't mean they're worthless. I've seen what humans can do they can be as smart, brave, and strong as any gem... _What _you are that prove your worth. _Who_ you are does... which means ... you are the one who can't win."

The Crystal Gems looked at him with proud tears in their eyes.

Then Peridot said "Let's test that theory of your's."

Then she tried to kick Steven with the robot, but Steven did something he never did before. He jumped in the air as high as the gems could.

While he was in the air Peridot fired a barrage of rockets at Steven. Steven saw what he could do and he started jumping from rocket to rocket towards Peridot. Peridot then sent a laser blast from the robot's eyes, but Steven used one of the rockets to launch himself fists in front of him as fast as a rocket past the laser and towards the Gem designed on the robot where Peridot was.

Peridot tried to block him with the giant robot hands, but Steven past them and went right through the robots "gem" and hit Peridot and sent her through the back of the robot's head with him.

Peridot was now in front of Steven facing him while they flew through the air with the robot falling backwards behind him. Then Steven lifted his fist and said " YOU CAN'T WIN."

Then he slammed his fist down on her sending her plummeting to the ground and him following her down. When they landed they created a big crater and a smokescreen of sand around them.

The gems cried " STEVEN!" and ran towards the crater. They saw a figure walking towards them. Then they saw Steven with Peridot's gem in a bubble.

They all were extremly happy to see him and embraced him. Once again nearly causing him to stop breathing.

Then Amythest said " Aaaaahhhhh, yeah little man. That was awesome."

Pearl asked " How did you do that?"

Steven looked at her and said "I don't know. I was just standing there when I felt the strength coming to me."

Then Steven walked over to a big piece of building that was laying there and he grapped it and picked it up with one hand with easy.

" Wow, this is amazing. I've got super strength. " Steven said happily.

Garnet then said " Good job Steven. It will be very useful to you."

Steven looked around him and said " Where is everybody?"

They looked at each other and then explained what had happened.

Then Pearl said " Now that you're back we can call everyone and tell them to come back."

The four of them then jumped in the air and landed in front of the house. Except for Steven who landed on his stomach.

Then he said " Guess I still need to work on the landing." Him and Amythest laughed a about it a little. Then they went towards the table where the gem's walkie-talkie was and Mayor Dewey, Buck Dewey, and the two men in black suits with red said on it,

" Attention everyone, we found Steven everyone can come back" There was no answer and then Steven heres his dad and Connie running towards him.

Garnet said on the walkie-talkie, " Hello, anyone there?"

Connie and Greg had made it there.

"Hey guys" Steven said. Connie frantically said " Steven there is something we need to tell you!"

Then we heard the static on walkie-talkie break. Then Garnet asked " Hello?"

Then we hear a voice say " Hello" and Pearl and Garnet froze with fear as soon as they heard the voice.

" I hope you haven't forgotten about you're old friend Red Diamond." Then Greg and Amyhest frozed with fear. He continued

" You want to here something fun." Then the voice changed to the voices of the people of Beach City all saying, " HELP".

Red Diamond's voice came back, " That's right. I have the people of Beach City and if you want to see them unharmed you four will come to Kindergarten and bring Rose's sword. Oooohhh and one more thing..."

The voice changed to the roar of a lion. Then Red Diamond's voice with amuesment said " That's right Steven, I have your precious lion. So if the gems think you should stay home ... I suggest you think twice. Good -bye!"

They all stood there for a while in silence until Steven said " Who was that?"

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this. I would appreciate some reviews and I decided to stick with the names Red Diamond and Hematite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I hope everyone is enjoying my stories. Once agai Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. These are just O C stories I am writing. I think that is what they are called. **

**The Crystal Gems, Steven Universe, Connie, Greg, Mayor Dewey, and Buck Dewey were at the table holding the walkie-talkie.**

Red Diamond's voice with amuesment said " That's right Steven, I have your precious lion. So if the gems think you should stay home ... I suggest you think twice. Good -bye!"

They all stood there for a while in silence until Steven said " Who was that?"

Everybody was still standing there for awhile when Garnet said, " That was Red Diamond..."

Then Pearl interupting and shouting said " HE'S BACK!" I can't believe it. He was gone. How did he surive? Rose said he was gone..."

"PEARL" Garnet interupting. Steven had already got the message and then he asked, "My mom?"

The three Gems and Greg stood there with nervouus looks on their faces while Steven, Connie, Mayor Dewey, and Buck Dewey stood there looking at them worried and confused.

Greg then said nervously to the Gems " Maybe we should tell him,"

"Tell me what?" Steven asked.

The gems looked at each other and nodded in agreement and then Garnet said, " Okay Steven, it is time we tell you the story of Red Diamond."

**While the gems tell Steven the story imagine you see what they are saying. Also the gems will be switching who's telling the story.**

**Garnet said, **" A long time ago, when the start of the rebellion was still trying to form. Rose decided if she was going to win the war. She was going to need a powerful ally that could help her gain more soldiers. That is when she thought a member of the Diamond Authority, the supreme leaders of gem kind, could help her. She wasn't sure which one she could trust to help her... "

**Amythest took over, **" Until she met Red Diamond. The dude found out about the rebellion and told her he wanted to help. Rose wasn't sure if she could trust him, but he was the best she got at the moment, so she had no choice. If she said no he would have told the rest of the Diamond Authority and she wouldn't have had a chance with her rebellion. So she trusted him and he did help her recruit more gems. I mean seriouly she said she got a lot more soldiers and it looked liked she was going to win the war hands down..."

**Pearl took over, **" Until right before the final battle Rose found out what he was reallly planning. It turns out Red Diamond didn't care about the Earth! He was just helping Rose so that when the battle was over the Diamond Authority's armies would have taken a tremendous toll, so the armies he had been secretly raising would be able to easily conquer Homeworld and make him the one true ruler of gem kind. Rose found out about his plan and fought him and his army before the final battle. While me and Garnet fought his soldiers he and Rose battled. It was a great battle, but a Diamond's power was to much for her. She would have lost until she ... she ummm ... she did the ummm..."

"What did she do?" Steven asked.

Pearl answered "We don't know. We didn't meet Amythest until after the war and me and Garnet didn't watch her battle and your mother ... never gave us any specific details."

" For some reason she told us she needed to keep it a secret." Garnet said.

Then Connie bluntly said " Is it because she lied to you about..."

Before she finished they all angerily shouted " NO!"

Connie backed up a little scared and then Garnet calming said " Rose might have kept secrets, but she wouldd never have lied to us."

"Then how is he back?" Steven asked. Then Garnet " We don't know and we don't care."

Then Mayor Dewey very scared said " Are you guys just going to stand here talking or are you going to save the good people of Beach City!"

They all looked at him and then Garnet said " Mayor Dewey is right. We have to stop Red Diamond before he hurts anyone."

Steven then excited said "Yeh, let's go get him." Steven was walking towards the house when Pearl grapped him by the collar of his shirtand pulled him back ans said, " Steven, this is going to be really dangerous. It would be best if you stayed here."

Steven looked at her in shock and then said " WHAT!?"

Garnet said " Pearl is right. You may have super strength, but you are not ready to fight someone like Red Diamond."

Greg confused said " Wait, Steven has what now?"

Then Steven ignoring his father's question said " But if I stay he's going to hurt Lion or someone else!"

Then Amythest being her regular self said " Don't worry little man. It's just one guy we can handle him."

Steven started to have rreasurance on his face when Greg said, " Ummm, actually. He sort of had another Gem who kidnapped Lars and Saddie."

They all went "WHAT!?"

Then Steven said " You see I have to go!"

Then Gems looked at each other and then Garnet said " Okay, but stay behind us."

Steven gave a nodd of agreement and then they walked to the house.

Before they got om the warp pad Garnet said " Before we go Steven we may need to suit you up."

Steven looked excited and they walked in the temple. _A little while later._

Steven came out wearing a chest plate that gave the illusion he had abbs and pecs. two braces on both arms that went from his wrists to the part of the elbow were it bends. A full leg armor and a helmet that didn't cover his mouth and eyes and had little wings on it.

Connie blushed as if she was looking at her knight in shining armor.

Steven asked " How do I look?" They all agreed Steven looked awesome, especially Connie. Now it was time for them to leave.

Greg tearfully said " Good luck you guys."

They all gave a agreeing look. Then Steven looked at Connie and she was nearly in tears.

Then Steven held her hands and said " Don't worry I'll be back." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and he headed back to the warp pad. They then warped away to fight Red Diamond and his forces.

**Okay I hope everybody enjoyed this and I would appreciate some feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

**We are at Kindergarden with Red Diamond with the walkie-talkie.**

Red Diamond's voice with amuesment said " That's right Steven, I have your precious lion. So if the gems think you should stay home ... I suggest you think twice. Good-bye!"

He then put down the walkie-talkie and walked over to General Hematite, who kneeled before his master.

Red Diamond still with amuesment in his voice said to him, " Get everything ready. I want things to be perfect when are guests arrived."

We could here the sounds of the people of Beach City saying something we couldn't make out. Red Diamond walked past him, but General Hematite got up and followed him and then said,

" Master, why didn't we just ambush after their battle with that other gem. They were weak and now they've recovered.."

Red Diamond interupting him in a mocking tone saying " Patience. The Crystal Gems will be defeated either way..."

He was interupted by the roar of Lion who was chained to the ground and two cloaked figures were poking him with things that shocked him.

Then Red Diamond then shouted at them saying, "Keep that _BEAST _under control, but don't hurt him. I need him for the spell to be complete."

One of the two cloaked figures said " Yes, master."

Master, what is so important about this spell? ... Being a diamond you are alredy one of the most powerful gems in the universe." Hematite said.

Red Diamond looked at him and said," It maybe true that I am a powerful gem, but not the most powerful. My power is equal to that of the other members of the Diamond Authority, but when I was fighting Rose thousands of years ago she and this creature revealed to me a power that was stronger than even that of a diamond. "

Then Hematite asked " If this creature could help someone defeat you shouldn't we get rid of it?"

Red Diamond replied," No, that power does not just have the power to defeat, but it has the power to defeat the entire Diamond Authority. So when I have the power I will finally be able to defeat the Diamond Authority and become the one true ruler of not only the gem race, but the entire UNIVERSE."

They were standing there for a few seconds when they heard the sound of a warp pad activate. Then Red Diamond with a smile on his face said,

" Well, it appears our _honored guests_ have arrived. Let's give them a proper welcome.

**Okay, I hope everybody enjoyed this and I would appreciate some feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

The Crystal Gems and Steven had just arrived at Kindergarden. The Gems had there weapons drawn while Steven still had his mother's sword straped to his back. They got off the warp pad and started walking more into Kindergarden.

Steven broke the silence wispering saying" So, what's the plan?"

Garnet talking in a wisper said "We find the people of Beach City and Lion and then we we get out of here."

Then we here a familiar voice mockingly saying " So that was the best you came out with. Wow, I expected more from the _Crystal Gems."_ saying 'Crystal Gem' in an even more mocking tone.

The gems seemed to tense up and then Garnet shouted " SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then we see General Hematite and two cloak figures next to him coming towards them.

Pearl shouted in a some mix of demanding and distress, " Who are you?"

Saying in a mocking tone again he said " What ... no hello?" Then going to his regular tone he said "I am General Hematite, but you may call me Hematite."

Then Garnet shouted " Where are the people of Beach City!?"

"Yah, and Lion" Steven said getting a some what angery look from the gems.

Then Hematite in a mocking tone again said " So many questions, that can easily be answered, but right now my master has required me to bring you to him." He and his cloaked figiure turned around and started walking. Hemaitite then said "This way."

Pearl, Amythest, and Steven looked at Garnet who gave them an approving nodd. They all then followed Hematite. They were walking for awhile. They then saw themselves in front of at least thirty other cloaked figures. Behind the soldiers was a giant red throne with Red Diamond in his red cloak who stood up when he saw the gems and then with amuesment in his voice he said

" Welcome Crystal Gems! It is so good to see you after thousands of years." Now looking at Steven he said " And it is so good to finally meet young little Steven.."

Pearl interupting him shouted " Just give us the people and the lion."

Hematie now furious said " How dare you interupt the master you little..."

Red Diamond interupting him said " What do I tell you about worrying?" Now turning his attention back to the gems, "Anyway, did you really think I would give up the lion that easily. The people I could care less about. They were just insurance to make sure you came. Now that you are here I no longer need them, but "Him now getting an evil smile on his face," Now I just need _HIM!_ "

The gems looked in horror because he was pointing at STEVEN.

Garnet shouted angerily " You will never get Steven!" She, Amythest, and Pearl held up their weapons.

Then amuesment back in his voice Red Diamond said " You do not know how wrong you are Garnet." Now shouting Red Diamond said "SOLDIERS RESTRAIN THEM, BUT SAVE THE BOY FOR ME!"

His soliders then charged at the three gems while Steven hid behind a rock near by knowing Pearl would be to distracted to protect him than to battle.

Garnet was faced with first a gem twice her size. The gem swung a giant hammer at her, but she dodged and delivered a blow to his stomach sending him flying. As soon as the gem was flying Garnet got hit with something that sent her flying. When she got back up she saw a gem shooting her with a cross-bow. The arrows she fired were similar to opals, but smaller and green.

Garnet tried to dodge but the arrows were coming to fast, not even she could dodge them. Then two more gems in cloaks rushed at her from behind with a axe and a scythe.

Red Diamond was watching the battle when he saw Steven trying to sneak away. Red Diamond then shouted

" General Hematite get the child!" Red Diamond pointing at Steven.

General Hematite replied " Yes, master." Then he jumped past some of the warriors fighting and ran towards Steven.

Pearl was blasting at least five gems away when she saw Hematite running towards Steven and she frantically shouted "STEVEN!"

She then jumped in front of Hematite who immedtly stopped. Then Pearl shouted angerily " LEAVE STEVEN ALONE!"

Hematite also angery replied " You think YOU can stop ME and the all mighty Red Diamond!?"

Pearl still angery replied " If he's so _mighty _why is staying at his throne like a COWARD!?"

Hematite even more furious said " I am going to make you SUFFER!" Then he pulled out a metallic trident out of a gem on the back of his right hand and then they both charged at each other.

Amythest was using her whip to throw rocks at the gems attacking her. The gems she was fighting seemed less trained then the others so it appeared they were having trouble dodging the rocks. She then used her whip to grap a couple of them and throw them far away.

Amythest was doing well until she was hit by something and got flung back. She got up and saw a cloaked figure holding a chain with a volleyball sized mace at the end. Amythest got up with her whip in hand and then the cloaked figure said in a female voice,

" Why are you fighting with these gems? You were made in Kindergarden like us. We are basically siblings. You should be fighting with us."

Amythest replied " Okay, you must be insane if you think we are family. THEY are my family and I will never betray them."

The gem then said " Fine. If that is the way you want it. You can DIE with them!" She then swung her mace towards Amythest.

We see Steven walking along looking around. He then looked and saw a giant hole was dug in the wall with make shift bars in front of it. He looked and he saw all the people of Beach City that have been captured just sitting there having looks of hopelessness on there faces. Then Steven happily screamed " GUYS!"

They all looked up and there faces turned to delight as they saw him standing there. Jenny excitedly said

" Oh my gosh, Steven you found us."

Then Kiki said " Which is ironic because we were looking for you."

Saddie came and said " Alright Steven you need to... Wait why are you wearing that?"

Then Lars freaking out said " Who cares? Just get us out of here!"

Steven then said "Right." he then grabbed a twig and tried to use it to pick the lock.

Back with Garnet was now throwing a boulder at the gem archer. While the two gems that charged behind her were on the ground away from her. The gem was thrown off balance trying to dodge and rolled backwards. Garnet looked satisfied with this, but then the big gem she sent flying was now behind her and whack her with his hammer sending her flying into a wall.

Before she could do anything the gem smashed her with his hammer so hard there was aloud puff of clouds and Ruby and Sapphire fell to the ground. The two gems that were originally on the ground, got back up and jumped to Ruby and Sapphire's location. Then they each pick one up and carried them in opposite direactions.

Ruby and Sappire were struggling to get free. Ruby was saying while squirming " LET ME GO! SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire screamed back "RUBY!"

Pearl and Hematite were swing their spear and trident at each other. Pearl tried blasting him close range, but he was to quick and dodged it. Pearl charged at him. She swung, but he caught it in his trident. He then pushed their weapons in the air and then kicked her in her stomach sending her back and leting go of her spear. While Pearl was on the ground Hematite broke her spear. Then we see Pearl look up to see Hematite swinging his trident at her.

Amythest was using her whip to throw rock after rock at her opponent. The gem she was fighting simply used her mace tto smash the rocks. Then the figure smashed her mace down sending of shock wave knocking Amythest into a wall. When Amythest was getting back up we see the gem swiging her mace at Amythest.

We now see Steven still trying to pick the lock with the twig when it broke.

Then he frustratedly said " Awwww, this is impossible!"

Then Peedee said " Ummm, Steven... Why don't you just use that sword on her back?"

Steven looking embrassed said " Right ... I knew that."

Steven then pulled his mother's sword out if the scabbroad. He was about to slash the lock when Peedee's dad screamed

"STEVEN, LOOK OUT!"

Before Steven could do anything he was hit by something that sent him on his stomach dropping the sword. When Steven turned around he saw him. Red Diamond standing right in front of him not wearing a robe, but red armor with black streaks. We could now see his gem below the center of his chest, but still above his belly-button. His Gem looked like a red cut diamond.

Then Red Diamond picked up the sword and said " YES! Now I have the sword Steven."

Then Steven shouted " GIVE THAT BACK! That was my mother's."

Then Red Diamond said " Oh yeah! Well what are you going to do about?" Then Red Diamond pulled out a red staff with a red glowing crystal ball at the end. Then he lifted it up, but not at Steven. He lifted it up towards the hole the people of Beach City were in.

Steven screamed "NO STOP!" Red Diamond continued and shoot a stream of energy at the people. Steven then ran and jumped in front of the blast. After it hit we see Steven holding his shield. Then Red Diamond smirked as two black ropes came and wrapped themselves around Steven's shield. Then the two gems holding the ropes pulled it away from him.

Steven tried to make his weapon disappear, but when he did the ropes started to glow as if they were forcing his shield to stay.

Red Diamond with an evil smile on his face said " Now finally all I need to complete my plans ... is you!"

Steven looked in horror as Red Diamond finished his sentence. Steven then picked up a large boulder and hurld it at Red Diamond, but Red Diamond Quickly dodged it and jumped to where Steven was causing Steven to fall on his back. He tried to crawl backwards while Red Diamond fllowed starting to say,

" You really think you and your friends can defeat me. If your mother couldn't what makes you think you can." Steven backed up into a wall and had no where to go.

" Do you wanna hear a secret Steven? ... Your mother thousands of years ago as your friends have told you fought me when she found out I was using her to weaken Diamond Authority. It was insane for any gem to think they had the power to destroy a diamond...,but when her I fought she used a power I had never seen before. In the end the power had allowed your mother to come this close to destroying me..., but she hesitated because as your friends have told you ' she saw the beautiy in everthing' and I was the one who helped her to get enough soldiers to have a chance in the war. So she hesitated.., but she damaged my gem greatly."

" I knew there were only two things that could heal me, Rose Quartz tears or ... Kindergarden. .. You see as you already know Kindergarden makes gems and I had figured out that the machines could reform my gem so I imbeded myself in soil to wait for a machine to be activated. Instead I was fixed by an energy surge coming from a broken machine..."

Steven then remebered the fight between Pearl and Amythest and how one of the machines had fallen.

" And now little Steven it is time for my REVENGE!" Then he lifted his staff and sent a blinding red light at Steven sending him into darkness...

** Okay hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope for some feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I do not own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

**Pearl is starting to wake with her arms tied up by black ropes an her legs chained to the ground in Kindergarden with some red tarp creating a sort of wall in front of her.**

She wakes and sees Amythest to her right unconcious tied up and chained as well.

" Amythest! Wake up!" Pearl shouted histerically. Amythest slowly woke up and then asked " What .. happened?"

" We got our butts kicked! That's what happened!" Pearl and Amythest turned to the left Ruby hanging from the wall with the same black ropes.

"RUBY!?" They both said in unison.

Then Pearl asked " Where's Sapphire?". Ruby pointed inn front of them and they saw Sapphire hanging by the black ropes on the other side of Kindergarden's canyon.

Then Ruby said "They are making it _really _hard for us to get back together."

Then Pearl looked quickly every which way and then with a very serious look of terror on her face she said " Where's Steven?"

'"Why don't you look over here." They all looked in front of them and saw General Hematite leting the tarp fall to reveal what's behind it. They saw four pillars placed in the shape of a square and all of Red Diamonds standing at its sides and tied to each pillar were Rose's sword, Rose's shield, Lion, and ... Steven.

They all worried and scaredly shouted " STEVEN!"

Then Pearl yelled "What are you doing to him?"

Then we see Red Diamond walk over to them and say, " We are fixing the MISTAKE Rose Quartz made thousands of years ago by standing in my way of becoming ruler of the universe...!"

"ROSE didn't make a mistake when she stopped you." Pearl said furiously. " Yeah! The only mistake she made was not fully kicking your butt!" Amythest added.

"Perhaps we should teach these girls some manners, master." Hematite said while raising his trident towards them.

Red Diamond calmly said " No, I want them to watch their little Steven have all of the power drained from his gem. Then once they lose all their hope... I will strike them where they stand. But there is no time to think about that now..." Him changing to a shout " SOLIDERS PREPARE THE BOOK! IT IS TIME!"

Then we see him walking into the center of the square. Then we see a soldier carring a book with a green crystal in the center of the cover towards a smalll stand.

Pearl looked terrified when she saw the book and said "WHAT!"... Rose had that book hidden away thousands of years ago..."

Then Red Diamond with a smirk on his face said " She entrusted ME to hide, but I saw this book would come in handy. So... I kept it with me, ... but enough about that. It is time for the ceremony to BEGIN!"

Then Hematite opened the book and turned to a page and began to read " hastruo ... tolu ... espica ... neeha..." As he is readind we see the pillars start to glow a pinkish color and Lion and Steven started acting as if they were being hurt.

" Huiiew smyg ... j-jaafry...mweac..."

Then four beams of light shoot from the top of the pillars aiming at Red Diamond. Then as the pillars we see at Steven's feet, Lion's back paws, the bottom of Steven's shield, and the tip of Rose's sword all apeared to be losing their color and Red Diamond started to have a pink aura around him.

Pearl then shouted in a terified way " STEVEN!... " Now in an angery, but still scared way " Red Diamond, stop this!"

But Red Diamond had Hematite continue. " ghaz ... qutaj ... toola ka..."

As all this was going on Amythest saw that while Steven was running to find the people of Beach City earlier he had dropped his cell phone, so she scooted towards it. Turned around and grapped it with her hands that were tied up and started to texting something.

" Xvef ... ruiv ... trutwa... loerj..."

**Back in Steven's house Connie, Greg, Mayor Dewey, and Buck Dewey were waiting by the warp pad.**

Greg asked " What's taking them so long."

Mayor Dewey answered " Now Universe, these things... take time.. I guess... any way I'm sure they will..." He was interupted by the sound of Connie's phone vibrating. She picked up and said " Oh my gosh. It's Steven."

They all started to look excited and then Buck Dewey asked " What does it say?"

She looked back at her phone and said " Wait it's Amythest and she says 'she and the gems have been CAPTURED... AND NOW THEIR DRAINING STEVEN'S POWERS."

They all looked scared and then Buck said " We gotta do something!"

Then Greg said " Well ya, but what? I mean we can't just run."

Then we see Mayor Dewey looking out the window and then he turned and said, " Okay, I have an idea."

**Back at Kindergarden.**

Pearl was despertaly trying to get out iof the ropes, but it appeared that the ropes were blocking all their gem abilities including super strength. We look to where Steven is and we see his colors are more than half way gone. So was Lion's, Steven's shield's, and Rose's sword's colors were also half way gone.

Hematite was still reading the spell " kudlac... qupea ... axeser...katmo..."

The pink aura that was around Red Diamond had grown bigger and was spreding all around him. His eyes had turned completely red and glowing and then he said,

" Yes,... Yes,... The power... I can feel it flowing through me..." Then he turned towards the gems and said " Soon your little Steven will be gone and I will have the power to claim my place as ... " He stopped and turned as they all just heard the warp pad activate and everyone turned towards it. They were all looking there for a while until Mayor Dewey's re-election mobile burst from the fog saying 'Mayor Dewey' and ramed into one of the pillars holding Steven's shield and some of the soldiers who went flying trying to avoid it. Breaking the pillar into pieces caused the shield to disappear before anyone could do anything.

The van then stopped right next to Pearl and Amythest and then Connie and Greg jumped out of the van and picked up two weapons that went flying away from the soldiers and used them to cut the black ropes and then Pearl pulled out her spear and cut the chains off her and Amythest and then cut Ruby down.

Then Pearl turned and gave an akward " Thanks."

Then Greg said " Don't mention.."

Then they turned back towards Red Diamond and his eyes were glowing red with rage. Then he furiously said " You ruined EVERYTHING!" ... It is time for you to DIE! HEMATITE release the BEAST. "

Hematite says " Yes, master." And then pulls out a remote and presses a button on it then a few seconds we hear a loud rour and then coming from the fog we see a giant brown wolf jump towards the gems. The gems dodged and then the wolf landed near Red Diamond. Red Diamond then starts scratching under its jaw saying

" Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Now go destroy those little pests for daddy."

The wolf then turned back towards the Crystal Gems and charged at them. Pearl and Amythest put up their weapons and were ready to fight, but Ruby ran towards Sapphire. Amythest whipped at it to try to get it to stat back and Pearl started to blast it with her spear.

Ruby had made it to the other side of the canyon and saw Sapphire still hanging there.

"RUBY!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruby was having tears of joy in her eyes and then says "Okay I'm going get you down." She then grabbed the ropes around Sapphire's wrists and pulled them and broke them.

" Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

" Yes I'm fine. Are you okay?" Sapphire said. Ruby still had tears in her and then they did the exact same thing they did on Peridot's ship and Garnet came back.

She then looked at the wolf and charged at it and sent it flying towards the pillars and it snout just grased the pillar Steven was on breaking the ropes. The wolf hit the wall and retreated into its gem while Steven grabbed Rose's sword and cut Lion down.

" Steven!" The gems said happily until. _BOOM! _All three of them were blasted by Red Diamond's staff from behind. Then he furiously said

"You three ruined EVERYTHING! Now I am going to destroy you."

He raised his staff at them and Steven started running towards him saying " No, don't hurt them." before he reached them he was kicked to the side by Hematite who then mockingly said

" What sre you going to do about it, little hybrid?" Steven looked back at Red Diamond who now just grapped Garnet by the throat and lifted her in the air and gave a smile and said " Now to finally put an end to the Crystal Gems. Once and FOR ALL!" He said and his staff started glowing as he was preparing to blast Garnet...

" STOP!" Everyone hears Steven shouts and looks at him. They saw Steven now had the same pink aura Diamond had around him earlier and his pupils were gone and his eyes were glowing pink.

Hematite tried to kick Steven again, but Steven sent a wave of energy knocking everyone back.

Pearl looked at Garnet and said " Wha- What's wrong with Steven."

Garnet looked back and said " I- I don't know." Red Diamond however was backing away from Steven. Then we see Lion has the same aura around him. Then Steven shield appearred on his arm and then Lion ran torwards Steven and as soon as their auras touch their was a brilliant and blinding pink light.

After the light was gone they all turned back towards Steven and all looked in awww at what had happened to Steven.

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this and I would really apprieciate some feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything relating to Steven Universe. It is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

**Okay this is the showdown between Steven and Red Diamond. Will Steven be able to triumph over this fiend or will this be the last Steven Universe story ...****_FOREVER!_**

Red Diamond who had grapped Garnet by the throat and lifted her in the air and gave a smile and said " Now to finally put an end to the Crystal Gems. Once and FOR ALL!" He said and his staff started glowing as he was preparing to blast Garnet...

" STOP!" Everyone hears Steven shouts and looks at him. They saw Steven now had the same pink aura Diamond had around him earlier and his pupils were gone and his eyes were glowing pink.

Hematite tried to kick Steven, but Steven sent a wave of energy knocking everyone back.

Pearl looked at Garnet and said " Wha- What's wrong with Steven."

Garnet looked back and said " I- I don't know." Red Diamond however was backing away from Steven. Then we see Lion has the same aura around him. Then Steven shield appearred on his arm and then Lion ran torwards Steven and as soon as their auras touch their was a brilliant and blinding pink light.

After the light was gone they all turned back towards Steven and all looked in awww at what had happened to Steven.

It didn't really look like Steven was their, but someone else. This person looked more like a powerful knidght. He looked as tall as Garnet, but looked like he had more muscle mass under the pink armor he had on. The chest plate Steven originally had on had now changed to a shape of Lion's head and mane. His arms wear covered in pink armor and his hands had metal black gloves in them. His legs also had pink armor and with metal black boots.

His head was wearing a pink helmet with a black visor in front of his helmet so you couldn't really tell if their was a head in the helmet. The forehea part of the helmet extended a little over the top of his head and on it was the same symbol that was on the center of his shield and the top of his helmet behind the extending forehead part was perfectly round and black.

In his left hand was Steven's shield and in the right was his mother's sword.

The Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg, Mayor Dewey, Buck Dewey, Hematite, and Red Diamond's soldiers all looked in awww and confusion. While Red Diamond had a sort of terrified look on his face.

Hematie asked Red Diamond " What... What is that , master."

Before Red Diamond could answer a voice came from the knight. It wasn't Steven's voice. This voice was deeper and more adult sounding.

The knight said, " I am Quartzite. Protector of the enviroment. Guardian of the Earth."

Then Red Diamond's face went from scared to rage and he yelled " SOLDIERS CRUSH HIM!"

Then his soldiers charged at Quartzite, but he slashed his sword in the air sending an energy wave that sent the soldiers flying.

" You use your gem powers to try to damage the Earth and the creatures that live on it!"

The big one with the hammer that was fighting Garnet earlier was close to the knight and was swinging his hammer at him.

Before he started swinging his hammer Quartzite put his sword in the scabboard on his back. Now the gem was swinging the hammer, but Quartzite dodged everyone very easily.

Then he grapped the gems hammer pulled him towards him and grapped the figure and said " Gem threats the Earth must be eliminated." While slaming the gem to the ground and then threw him far away.

Red Diamond then stared furiously at Quartzite and said " You will not stop me this time. This time I will destroy you and then I will ..." He was interupted by Quartzite sending another slash knocking Red Diamond to the ground.

" Red Diamond, You talk too much."

Red Diamond got back up in a furious rage and then he pulled out his staff and started blasting him, but Quartzite brought up his shield and blocked the blasts.

Connie, Greg, Mayor Dewey, Buck Dewey, and Amythest all looked at Garnet and Greg asked, " What's happening to Steven?"

Pearl was oblivious to his question and asked herself " Were the stories really true?"

Connie looked at Pearl in confusion and asked " What stories?"

Pearl then looked at Garnet who was more focused on the battle and then Pearl said " Listen. A long time ago, when gem kind was just begining it was said that the gems had the ability to combine with objects of great power in order to unlock all their powers at once and transform themselves into their most powerful form who's mission is the true desire of the gem that formed them, but as time went on the gems that could do this faded away until eventually no one knew how to do this and the stories were thought to be just legends. Rose must have dicovered these legends were true when she met Lion."

Amythest responded " Oooohhhh, I get now. That's what Red Diamond wanted with Steven."

Garnet said " Yes, he knew it would be nearly impossible for him to find the objects that can turn him into his most powerful form..."

Pearl finishing Garnet's sentence said "So he decided to try and steal Roses."

Red Diamond now started to have a red aura around him and shot himself at Quartzite like a rocket sending them both shooting through the air.

Pearl then frantically shouted " We need to help Steven!"

The gems were about to go when Hematite and some of the soldiers jumped in front of them and then he said " You should be more concerned about helping yourselves!"

The Crystal gems pulled out their weapons and so did Hematite and his soldiers. Then they all charged at each other.

Back with Red Diamond and Quartzite. They were both still shooting through when Quartzite pulled out his sword and hit Red Diamond in the head with the butt of his sword sending Red Diamond plummeting to the ground. While Quartzite gently landed on his feet.

" Red Diamond... I will NOT allow you cause any harm to the creatures of Earth."

" When will you learn that I can't be stopped!" Red Diamond shouted.

Red Diamond got back up and pulled two staffs from his gem and both started glowing a bright red. Quartzite held up his sword and shield. Red Diamond swung one staff which was blocked by Quartzite's shield and the second one was blocked by his sword.

Back with the Crystal Gems fighting Hematite and the soldiers.

Garnet punched one of them sending them in the air. More started to charge her, but she sent kicks and punchs left and right hitting the soldiers and sending them away.

Pearl was blasting the soldiers one by one and doing her balerina spins to avoid their attacks.

Amythest was just grapping them all with her whip and throwing them one by one and slaming some into the ground.

This continued until it was just Hematite and a few of his soldiers behind him.

He looked furious at the gems who were standing there with their weapons ready. Then in a furious rage he said " YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The Crystal Gems looked at one another and each got a smile on their faces and then Garnet sang

"We"

Amythest and Pearl joined in " Are the Crystal Gems"

" We'll always save the day"

All of them singing Steven's part while Hematite and his soldiers charge at them swinging their weapons at them.

" And if you think we can't"

They block their weapons and Garnet knocks two into the ground, Pearl slash two causing them two fall, and Amythest graps one of the machines and pulled it causing it to fall on the soldiers.

We go to Quartzite who had just been pushed back by Red Diamond. Red Diamond went for another strike, but Quartzite caught the staffs and pulled them away then graped Red Diamond and shoot through the air with him.

" We'll always find away... That's why the people of this world believe in"

We go back to Hematite charges them with his trident, but Garnet catchs it and then kicks him in to the air while singing " Garnet"

Amythest then grapped one of his legs with her whip and swung him farther away singing " Amythest"

Then finally Pearl jumped in the air and hit him with her spear singing " And Pearl" Sending him into one of the machines attached to the wall causing it to fall.

Then they see Quartzite blasting through the air while holding Red Diamond and then all the Crystal Gems sing " And Steven!"

Quartzite flew deep into the canyon and then smashed him on the ground. Red Diamond got back up. Quartzite pulled out his sword out. Red Diamond tried to hit him with his staff, but Quartzite caught it and kicked it in the center breaking it and causing Red Diamond to fall on his knees.

Quartzite then got closer to Red Diamond and then Red Diamond in a sort of mocking voice said " Do you think I am some sort of monster?... I wasn't the one who caused a war that killed thousands of gems... That was your _mother. __She _caused the deaths of all those gems... and how many gems do think your friends are going to kill just today? Do it Steven. Embrace your true gem side... No compassion... NO MERCE!"

He then lifted his arms in the air prepared to take the final blow while Quartzite has his sword raised, but then he looked at himself and put his sword back in its scabboard.

Red Diamond then laughed " Mwhahaha you see... you are WEAK!"

Quartzite then said " No!... Having merce is the greatest strength of all." Then picking up the half of Red Diamond's staff with the orb at the end. " But all crimes against the Earth MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Then he lunged the piece of the staff at Red Diamond and then their was a big flash of light.

Then the Crystal Gems, Connie, and Greg came running shouting "STEVEN!"

Then Quarzite came out of the smoke that was created. They all looked relieved and Connie said " Steven- I mean Quartzite your okay. I was so worried."

" Their was no need to worry. I wouldn't have allowed Red Diamond to harm this planet." Quartzite replied.

Connie looked at him and said " No not about that. About..."

But she was interupted by Garnet asking " Did you finish Red Diamond?"

Quartzite replied " No!... But I made sure he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore."

He then lifted up Red Diamond's staff and they all looked in the orb and saw Red Diamond pounding on the glass saying " Release me at once! I am going to get you!"

Pearl then said "You trapped him in the staff?"

" Yes. Now he cannot comand his soldiers to do anymore damage to the Earth."

The Crystal Gems looked happy and then Amythest shouted " Oh my gosh! We forgot about the soldiers!"

They all then ran back to where the soldiers saw that they were all gone, no soldiers, no gems.

Pearl then started freaking out " Oh No! They're gone. What are we going to do?"

Before Garnet could answer Quartzite said " We need to free the capatives. Then we will head back to the temple and plan are next move."

The gems looked in agreement and went to the cage and let all the humans go. Then they headed to where the wolf creatures gem was and then bubbled it and sent it off to the temple.

Amythest then looked at the staff and said "Umm, what are you going to do with that?"

Quartzite replied " I am going to put it some where, where no one can get their hands on it."

Then there was a big flash of light and then Steven and Lion were standing there holding the staff and Rose's sword. Then Steven put his sword back in Lion's mane. Then he bubbled the staff and brought it to Lion's mane.

Then from in the staff Red Diamond shouted "Wait what are you doing?"

Steven replied " Sorry man , but you're a creep." Then he sent Red Diamond into Lion's mane.

They all then headed the warp pad when the Crystal Gems and Steven had a realazation. Peridot's robot was still in the center of the city. They all then ran in front of the group and Garnet said " We need you all to stay here until we come back!"

They all looked confused and then Lars said " Why?"

Then Garnet said in an angery kind of tone " Just stay here!"

They all looked kind of scared and agreed to stay until they came and got them. Then the Crystal Gems and Steven warped back to Beach City.

When they got back they saw Mayor Dewey had driven his van right through the front door and wall, but they didn't have time to worry about that right now. They had to get Peridot's robot. They all then jumped in the air, but when they landed they saw that the entire robot..._WAS GONE!_

Pearl like her usal self became frantic and worried and said " WHAT!? WHERE IS IT!? AND WHO WOULD WANNA TAKE AND WHO COULD TAKE IT!?"

Garnet stopped her and said " EVERYONE LISTEN! I know this all s scary and confusing, but we all just need to come down and think."

Everyone still looked scared as they were heading back to the warp pad to get the citizens of Beach City.

**We now see the Technom building.**

As we enter the lab we see the scientists tinkering with pieces of the robot and robonoids.

Zach Technom walked in and three scientists walked over to him.

Scientist #1 said " Sir some of this technology is light years head of what we have."

Scientist #2 said " If those '_people' _have this type of technology it would be wise for us to invetigate this further."

Zach said " Yes, ...this technology could be the key to solving some of the world's greatest problems."

Scientist #3 said " That is a wise decision, Sir. I will put together a team of some of our best..."

Zach interupted him and said " No,... I am going first to inspect the stituation."

Scientist #2 said " Sir, I think it would be better if you sent..."

Zach interupted him and said sarcastcticly " I am sorry... I had no idea you thought you knew better then the person who owns this company AND IS SMARTER THEN THE THREE OF YOU PUT TOGETHER! Now I am heading to Beach City myself IS THAT CLEAR!"

The scientists had defeated looks on their faces and then walked away.

Zach then turned to one of his guards and said " Come on Drake, we must prepare for my departure. I'm heading to Beach City."

" Yes, Sir." and then they waked away.

**Okat everyone I hope you enjoyed this story and I have a question. Since this is the end of Red Diamond with his soldiers trying steal Steven's powers, I plan to write more, but does this mean I keep adding on this story or to I create and second one with this story line still in it. I will NOT post any other additions to this story until I get an anwser.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I do not own anything relating to Steven Universe. It is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. ... Okay listen this is after all that stuff that happened with Red Diamond and little after the episode " Reformed" which was written by Raven M. Molisee and Paul Villeco . My questioned was answered so I am continuing my story.**

We enter too see it is night time in Beach City. We looked up in the sky to look at all the beautiful stars in the sky. Then we see something strange flying through the sky and we see it crash outside the city limits and then there was a big flash of light.

* * *

It is now morning in Beach City and Steven is just getting up. When he gets up he heads towards the kitchen to make his breakfast. When he is done heating uo frozen waffles the gems come out of the temple.

" Yo, Steven." Amethyst said greeting the young boy.

" Hey guys." Steven said happily greeting his friends.

Then Pearl walked towards Steven and sat down by the the counter and then asked " So, what are the big plans for today Steven?"

" Oh, you know. Just goin' be hanging out by the Broad walk. Do you guys... wanna come?" Steven asked while giving them the cuttest begging face he could.

Garnet looked at him and said " I can't say no to that face."

Steven then had a face of joy and then after breakfast where Amethyst ate his breakfast they headed down to the Broad walk.

When they were at the Broad walk they saw Mayor Dewey on top of his re-election mobile with all the citizens of Beach City yelling something at him.

The Crystal gems and Steven ran over too see what was going on.

Steven saw his dad and ran over and said " Dad, what's going on?"

" Someone has been stealing random machine parts and tools from everyone!" His dad said.

" People. We all just need to calm down..." Mayor Dewey said before being interrupted by Kofi saying,

" CALM DOWN! How are we suppose to calm down when someone is stealing parts from our cars, washers ovens..."

" Arcade game and ride parts." Mr. Smiley added.

Mayor Dewey as now looking super stressed and scared and then Steven ran up and said " don't worry everybody. I will find the thief and bring all your stuff back."

Everyone was starring at Steven especially the Gems who had a look off shock on their faces.

Mayor Dewey then said sort of in an unsure way " Thanks, Steven."

We now skip head to Steven looking at where the part were stolen. Right now he is at Funland looking at some of the machines that were down. The Gems were following him, but Pearl was still confused and asked Steven

" Steven, why did you volunter yourself to help? I know you like helping people, but we have very important tasks to get back to."

Pearl was refering to the facts that they had no idea where Red Diamond's soldiers where or Peridot's giant robot.

" I know, but ... I just wanna help them find their stuff since... I was the one who trashed their stuff before." Steven said which made the gems realize that Steven hasn't gotten over the fact that he attacked the people of Beach City when he was controlled by the mask and staff.

Garnet then said " Steven, it wasn't your fault. You didn't intentionally attack them."

" I know, but ... I feel like I should at least try to make up for it because I might have been controlled by the mask, but I was the one who put it on." Steven replied.

The Gems then realized no matter what they said Steven was going to do this.

Amythest then said " Well, if you're going to do this we might as well help you." Garnet and Pearl nodded in agreement which gave Steven a look of happiness.

Now we go to different scenes of Steven looking threw the Big Doughnut, Funland Arcade, Fish Stew Pizza, and the Fryman shop for most of the day. Right now it was nearly sunset and they were looking through his dad's van and car wash. His cars front part was open and you could see the engine was missing and a few nuts and bolts were scattered on the ground.

" Aaaaggghhh, we've been looking around all day and we haven't found anything." Amethyst whined.

" Come on Amethyst. There has to be something." Steven said and then started to quickly dart his eyes all around. Then he noticed something attached to the corner of the roof.

" Hey, dad. What is that?" Steven asked and then his father came over and then said

"Ohh ya, that is a sercurity camera I bought a long time ago. It was in the storage shed, but when you went to go get Amythest, I found them and decided to hook them up... Honestly I completely forgot about them."

" This is great! All we have to do is look through the footage and we'll find our culprit." Steven said with joy.

Garnet then grapped the tape and headed inside with the rest following her. They then came in front of a little monitor with a keyboard and a mouse in front of it. They then placed the tape in a little device below the monitor and then on the monitor we see the outside of the car wash. Greg then fast-forwarded it to last night. They were all watching it for a while until all of sudden in only a second something came on the screen and then the next second we see the cars engine missing and nuts and bolts were scattered.

" Greg, what happened." Pearl asked.

" I don't know that is just what the video caught." He said questioning it as well.

Steven then said " Dad is there anyway you can play it again, but slower?"

" Ya, I could try." His dad said. He then rewind it to before whatever came and then played it frame by frame. We then manage to see a figure a little taller than Pearl wearing what looks like bullet-proof looking armor which was a Yellowish green. His face was yellowish green as well as his eyes and his hair had a kind of messy look. The figure opened the van pulled put the engine and then when he turned to run with it we see on the right side of his chest was a Yellowish green gem.

Greg then paused the video and saw the gems had looks of horror on there faces.

Pearl then said very scared "It's a gem. A GEM! Is it one of Red Diamonds soldiers. Why would they want all this junk. What could they do with..."

"Pearl calm down."Garnet said then she said " Look the only way we can no for sure what they are doing is if we find them."

" And then we kick their butts !" Amethyst added.

Pearl then said " All right. We just have to find a way to find them."

They then went outside and headed back to the temple to come up with a plan. On their way there they saw Ronaldo looking down at his phone. Ronaldo looked up and saw Steven and headed over to him saying,

"Hey Steven!"

"Hey Ronaldo." Steven replied.

Then Ronaldo said " I'm glad I found. I think I know where the thief took all our stuff."

That gave a surprised look from all the gems. Then Steven said,

"What!? How!?"

Ronaldo then said " The thief stole my phone, but I put a tracking device in just in case the snake peopl... ahem It's not important why I had it. The point is the theif took it and right now I am using my brother's phone to find it."

The phone then was snatched by Garnet.

"Hey." Ronaldo said before getting a glare from Garnet that told him to go. He left and then the gems looked at the phone who saw that the tracking device was giving of a signal somewhere just outside Beach City. Then Garnet said,

" Okay. Here's the plan. We wait until the sun has fully set and then we quietly go to the location and find out what the gem soldiers were up to."

Pearl then said " Yes, we will go check out the area while Steven waits at the house."

" Aaahhh what, but I can help." Steven begged.

Pearl then said " Steven this is different. We're dealing with other gems."

Steven then looked at her and said " Um mm, wasn't I the one who took down Red Diamond by myself."

" You weren't by yourself. The Lion was the one who helped you turn into Quartzite." Pearl said.

"Pearl, Steven is coming." Garnet said, which made Pearl whirled around in surprise.

" But Garnet..."

Garnet then said,

" He is starting to unlock his true gem and we are outnumbered. We need everything we can get."

Amethyst then added, " Ya, we need him."

Pearl could see she was out voted and then said " All right he can come, but he has to stay behind us."

Steven was overwhelmed with joy and a little bit of fear.

* * *

Now the sun had just gone down and the gems were near the position of where the tracking device was giving off the signal.

Garnet then whispered " All right, we're near the position. Be ready for anything."

They saw that the signal was coming from a large canyon looking place made by jagged cliffs and hills. They were on top of one of the hills hiding behind a couple of large rocks when they looked down and saw something amazing and horrifying.

They found that the signal was coming from some sort of green submarine looking thing that looked like it went through a ruff battle.

Then in front o it we see the figure from the video with four other people.

One was once again a little taller than Pearl. His one's face was a white to gray color and had two white to gray eyes. His hair was spiked and white to gray and had bullet-proof looking armor that was a white to gray, but you could see that on the left side of his chest was a white to gray gem.

Another was as small as Amethyst, but its body looked in a shape simillar to Peridot's, but it was a blackish purple color and his head was perfectly round and his mouth was just a blue strip and his eyes were just circluar yellow eyes. He looked like some sort of ROBOT.

Another one was as small as the robot ,but was a girl wearing a yellowish gray dress with long yellowish gray and yellowish gray skin and eyes with a yellowish gray gem on her neck. She kind of looked no older than Steven.

The final person looked like he was only a little taller than everyone else and was wearing blue bullet-proof looking armor and his skin, eyes, and hair were also blue. His hair sort of looked like a small ( because his hair is suppose to be kind of short) blue fire shape.

The hill the gems were on was close enough for the gems to hear what the others were saying without being noticed.

The blue one said " Zo and Dolomite are you sure this is going to work?"

Zo was the robot and Dolomite was the white to gray one.

Zo said " I am 90 percent sure it will work."

The blue one said " Okay, I kind of feel like I'm not doing my job if I don't ask what happens the other ten percent."

Dolomite than said " We ... blow up."

That gave the blue one a sort of scared look. Dolomite then said,

" But don't worry Tanzanite. I am confident that we will survive."

Then the one from the video said, " Maybe we should just try and get help from the others."

That made all the Crystal Gems say in their heads ' _Others? What others?'_

Then Tanzanite said, " No. They have more important things to do. We can get off this planet on our own."

Then we see the one from the video caring a trash bag on to the ship.

Dolomite said, " Adamite, what are you doing!?"

Adamite then said, " Just bringing this stuff I found with us."

Tanzanite then said " We are proably going to get into enough trouble with us raiding a town for parts. We don't need to explain why we have a bunch of garbage."

" What you call 'garbage' I call exotic keep sakes." Adamite said.

Dolomite then looked at him annoyed and then said " I am pretty sure EVERYONE considers that garbage."

Adamite then said " Well, whatever. I'm keeping them."

Tanzanite then said to Dolomite " We don't have time to deal with this. We have to get more parts."

The girl finely spoke and said " Can I come guys? Please."

Dolomite looked at Tanzanite and then said " I'm afraid until you have a little more training under your belt, Trona."

Trona then said " But I'm not wearing a belt."

We now go back to the Crystal gems who were listening the whole time.

" These guys don't seem so bad." Steven said.

Pearl then said " Steven! Don't you see. Those gems must have come from homeworld."

" Pearl's right. We have to take care of them." Garnet said.

"Ahhh ya, let's do this." Amethyst said.

" Steven, please stay here we can handle this."Pearl said." Okay Pearl." Steven responded.

Then the Crystal Gems jumped down to where the gems were, who were very surprised.

Adamite then said " What the-"

He was interrupted by Garnet saying " You need to leave immedtly."

Dolomite then said " Those are other gems."

" Who's side do you think their on. " Adamite then said to Tanzanite.

" I'm not sure, but I don't recognize them." Tanzanite said."

Pearl then said " You need to leave NOW!"

" We're not doing anything wrong." Adamite said.

Well, whatever you're doing it CAN'T be GOOD." Pearl said.

" Yeah, so you need to step off." Amethyst angrily said while they raised their weapons.

Then Adamite said " I don't know what's up with you guys, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

Then all three of them nodded at one another and their gems started to grow. Adamite put both hands near his gem and in each hand pulled out yellowish green nun-chucks. Dolomite then pulled out of his gem something glowing that he split into two white to gray ninja kamas (these are basically very small scythes). Finally Tanzanite pulled out like Dolomite a signal glowing thing that he split into two blue sai ( they are small bladed weapons that have two 'blades' in between them is a longer blade.)( To get a better idea you should web search the weapons names.)

It looked like Trona was about pull out her when Tanzanite put a hand in front of her and said " You stay behind us."

" But-" Trona tried to say before Tanzanite said " Zo keep her behind us."

" Yes sir." Zo said while standing in front of Trona to keep her back which caused her to pout.

" Now let's get this done." Tanzanite said.

The Crystal gems narrowed their eyes at the new comers and they did the same. Then they all held up there weapons and charged.

**Okay I hope everyone enjoys this and if anyone has ideas that they think would make this story better or you just feel like commenting go ahead.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everybody I hope you enjoy this story of Steven Universe of which I do not own. That is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. This story is the fight between the new gems and the Crystal Gems. Who will win? P. S. I forgot in my last story to say that Tanzanite's gem is above the center of his chest.**

The Crystal gems narrowed their eyes at the new comers and they did the same. Then they all held up there weapons and charged.

It came to Amethyst fights Adamite, Pearl fights Dolomite, and Garnet fight Tanzanite.

We first see the fight between Amethyst and Adamite.

Amethyst started to try and use her whips on him, but he used his nun-chucks to block everyone.

'' Hey, that's not fair!" Amethyst shouted.

" It's totally fair. It's not my fault you're not a good fighter." Adamite said which made Amethyst really angry and then she said,

" Ooooohhhhh, you want to see a good fighter, I'll show you a good fighter." Then she got rid of her weapons and transformed into 'Purple Puma' and jumped on the air and started shooting down towards him.

Now we see the fight between Pearl and Dolomite.

She was lunging at him with her spear, but he just kept backing up avoiding the lunges. Then during one last lunge he used his kamas to block and then kicked her away.

" Come on is that all you got." Dolomite said mockingly. Pearl looked angrily at him and said,

" Not even close!" and then started sending blasts at Dolomite which he quickly dodged.

Now we see Garnet VS. Tanzanite.

Garnet was trying to punch him, but he was quick and kept ducking and dodging each one. Until Garnet swung a punch the after she found her wrist caught in one of his sai. She tried to hit him with the other hand, but he caught that one the same way. Then he threw her into a cliff wall. She got back up and once again charged at him.

Steven was still waiting behind a rock watching everything.

We now go back to Pearl fighting Dolomite.

He was blocking her spear and they were in each others faces.

Then he lifted their weapons in the air and kicked her causing to lose her grip on her spear. Then Dolomite picked up her spear and walked towards her he was close to her and he lifted her spear up and Pearl closed her eyes and prepared herself to be struck down by her own weapon, but to her surprise she just felt the tap of its handle. She opened her eyes and saw it looked like Dolomite was handing her, her spear.

" What..." She tried to say, but Dolomite interrupted her and said,

" I never battle an unarmed opponent."

She then got up and grapped her spear and said confused, "... Thank You?"

Then Dolomite backed up and quickly said " And now we continue."

She prepared herself and then she lunged at him.

Back with Amethyst and Adamite.

Amethyst was still 'Purple Puma' and was up close trying to hit Adamite, but he dodged hit and hit her in the stomach sending her flying on to the top of one of the cliffs. Adamite followed her and Amethyst shape-shifted back into herself and pulled her whips out and tried to hit him with them again. This time he caught them and they both were now engaged in a tug of war. Until Adamite let go causing Amethyst to fly backwards and fall of the edge of the cliff she expected, but she found her left leg wrapped up by Adamite's nun-chuck, who then pulled her back up.

She looked at him confused and tried to say,

" Why did you..."

She was interrupted by Adamite lifting his nun-chuck and swinging at her again.

Now back with the fight with Tanzanite and Garnet. Steven had gone lower from the hill and was in front of a wall made by the cliff watching them fight.

Garnet was continuously trying to punch him, but he was quick and kept dodging. Then he tried hitting her, but she jumped up avoiding it. Then his sai started glowing and then he sent a blue energy wave at her, but she managed to dodge it still in the air.

The blast wave continued and hit the cliff wall that was behind Steven, which caused boulders to start falling towards Steven. The Crystal Gems looked in horror and shouted " STEVEN!"

Then the new gem looked at one another and ran. Dolomite and Adamite jumped towards the falling boulders knocking them away and breaking them. While Tanzanite ran and grapped Steven and brought him over to Zo and Trona and said,

" Get the human child out of here."

Then Zo and Trona ran in the opposite direction of the fighting. The Crystal Gems looked dumbstruck trying to comprehend what had just happened, but they were interrupted by the new comers coming back together and charging at them all at once.

We go to Zo and Trona still caring Steven away, but they stopped when Steven managed to squirm out of it and land on the ground. Zo and Trona stopped and Trona said,

" Hey kid listen, we need to get going we need to get as far away from those Gems as possible."

Steven was super confused and said " Why?"

Trona then said " Because they are here to probably conquer your planet!"

Steven then said " They wouldn't do that! They're the Crystal Gems."

Zo then said " No their not. We are."

They all looked at one another as we leave and go back to the fight.

The Crystal Gems had been pushed up against a wall and the new comers were standing in front of them. The Gems were preparing themselves to be charged again, but instead the new comers gems started glowing and they got into a new position with Dolomite and Adamite kneeling on the ground and Tanzanite still standing then gem sent thick lines to the others gems and they created a triangle with their gems then the triangle came together and sent a single beam of energy at them with immense power. The blast was half at the gems when Trona jumped in front of it preparing to block the blast. The Crystal gems looked in surprise while Dolomite and Adamite looked in horror.

Then with amazing speed Tanzanite used his sai to block the blast. Once the blast was gone Dolomite and Adamite ran over to Trona as well as Zo while Steven ran over to the Crystal Gems.

With the new comers and Trona, Dolomite said very worried,

" Trona, are you okay? Did you get hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" while holding up three of his fingers.

Trona trying to reassure him said " Yes Dolomite. I'm fine"

Then Tanzanite said " That's good. Now WHY IN THE UNIVERSE WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!?

The Crystal Gems had gotten back up and had their weapons ready and the new comers saw this and were ready to charge, but before they could charge Steven said, " Wait! You can't hurt them."

Then Amethyst said " Why not?"

Then Steven shouted " Because we're all CRYSTAL gems."

That left everyone (accept Zo and Trona) dumbstruck. Then Dolomite said,

" That's... That's impossible. The Crystal Gems of Earth were wiped out thousands of years ago. During the Great Rebellion to free Earth, which was lead by the great Rose Quartz."

Then Steven said, " That's not true. The Crystal Gems weren't destroyed because they're right here.."

He was interrupted by Tanzanite yelling, " That' enough! It is one step to far to mock the names of the Crystal Gems."

Then his sai lit up again and he sent another blue energy wave right towards Steven and the gems. The blast made impact causing a smoke cloud to form. The new comers were standing their when it cleared and we now see Steven holding his shield up while the new comer's eyes widened. Then Steven shield shield and in an instant the new comers got on their knees in a bowing position towards Steven and they put Trona down in the same position.

Then Tanzanite said in a very worried tone, " You're... You're Rose Quartz! ...We're so sorry. We didn't realize the originals were still around. We thought you were all gone."

Then the Crystal Gems got up seriously confused and Amythest " I'm seriously confused. Who are these guys?"

Then the new comers stood straight up and said " We are the Crystal Gems! Protectors of good and guardians of the universe."

Then Crystal Gems were now extremely confused and surprised.

Then Pearl said " How!? How can you be Crystal Gems? We are the only ones left!"

Then Dolomite said " Well, that's kind of a long story."

" Then why don't you tell us." Garnet said.

Then the new comers looked at each other and then Tanzanite said " Okay. Here is the story of our Crystal Gems."

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this and will give me some feedback about what you thought. I mostly wrote this because I don't want to believe Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven are the only good gems left. I think there can still be god gems.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay this is my next story in my story series. I hope you all enjoy it. One more thing I do not own anything that has to do with Steven Universe that is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. This is when Tanzanite, Dolomite, Adamite, Trona and Zo tell the Crystal Gems and Steven their story. One more thing imagine what they are saying is what we see. I will occasionally describe somethings.**

**At first we open up to the strawberry field/battle field.**

We here Tanzanite's voice.

" A long time ago there was a great battle for the planet we are on now. You already know that the cause of this war was 'Kindergarten'." We now see Kindergarten. Then it stopped and Adamite poped up and said " Wait, a school grade was the cause of the war." " NO!" Tanzanite's voice said in annoyance. Then Dolomite poped up and said in a kind of annoyed tone " How many times have we told you not to be stupid, you moron?" Then hit him on his fore-head. Then they disappeared and Tanzanite continued,

" Kindergarten is a place that was built by the gems in an attempt to make more gems. The only side effect is in order to create the gems the life force of the planet needed to be drained. One legendary gem, named Rose Quartz couldn't take it any more and led a rebellion against the homeworld and drove them off of Earth," Now fading into blackness." But that is only part of the story."

Now we open to a scene of space.

" Before the rebellion happened, rumors of it had already started and it finally came to the Diamond Authority." We now see a room with colored outlines of gems. There was blue, green, yellow, black, white, dark purple, two looked gold and silver.

The black outline of a gem said " Who cares if there is a rebellion army? I say we hit them with a full scale attack!"

The blue one said, " Hold on. This isn't some army filled with other species. This is an army filled with our own kind. We shouldn't risk..."

The blue one was interrupted by the yellow one saying, " Risk what? A couple of gems getting killed. We can just make more."

The gold one said " Gems aren't toys we can just brake and make more of. Our job is to rule the gems and help reach this empire to its highest point."

Then the silver one said, " Yes, we are the leaders of the gems and we need to remind those gems."

Then the green one said " If we try to go to war with these rebel gems, we may end up doing more harm then good."

The black outlined one said, " Not if we act them now. If we wait too long they could grew to strong. Their is even rumors that Red Diamond is helping them."

The blue one said, " That's ridiculous. Red Diamond only cares about one thing. Himself."

The white outlined one then said " Perhaps we should do the peaceful solution and agree to shut down Kindergarten."

The dark purple one said " Are you crazy? If we let these gems walk all over us then what is stopping gem kind from rebelling and overthrowing us."

Then the black outlined one said " We should begin an invasion at once and wipe at all the rebels."

The white outlined said, " No!... Now listen we have more urgent matters right now, so we will discuss this later and you will not do anything drastic without the agreement of the full Diamond Authority is that clear."

The black outlined had no choice and they moved on. Tanzanite's voice said " Little did the rest of the diamond authority know that Black Diamond was already making plans."

We now only see the black, silver, dark purple, and yellow. " He recruited the members of the Diamond Authority to combine their forces and attack Earth without the others knowing."

We are now back at the strawberry battlefield and we hear the sounds of metal clanging against each other.

"They underestimated Rose and her forces which is what led to their defeat. After learning what had happened the other members of the Diamond Authority were furious."

We now see the members again yelling at each other.

" They accused the ones who attack Earth of treason against the other members of the Diamond Authority and their was a huge split between the diamonds. one group remained as the Diamond Authority, who believed that conquest and absolute authority was the way to make the Gem Empire reach its highest point. While the others became the Crystal Council, who believes gems should live in peace and harmony with all the other creatures of the universe. And we are part of their empire."

We now see Tanzanite, Dolomite and Adamite looking like they are fighting in tons of different backgrounds.

" We have been fighting the Diamond Authority's forces for hundreds of years. Stopping all of their Kindergarten projects."

We fade into black and come back to where the new comers are telling the Crystal Gems their story(staying here. Not panning to other scenes.)

Pearl was the first one to speak and said, "Wait. Earth is the only planet Kindergarten can work on."

Dolomite said " That's incorrect. Earth was just the first planet they got Kindergarten to work on."

Adamite said " Yeah. We have been getting blast at, fighting, and the occasional blowing up to stop those things."

" Yes, what he is saying is true, but the Diamond Authority is sneaking and we only find about the Kindergarten on a planet until after they started. We manage to stop them before they completely wipe out life on that planet, but they do manage to create more gems." Tanzanite said.

" Yes, but we do manage to find some of them and turn them onto our side." Dolomite said.

" Like me!" Trona blurted out which made the new comers shot glares at her, while the Crystal Gems gasped. Dolomite then said,

" Yes it's true. She is a gem from a Kindergarten, that we stopped of coarse."

Trona then said " Yes and who was the gem that helped you do that." Trying to hint them to give her credit. Adamite then said,

" I remember this really annoying one that help us."

Trona got mad and said " No, it was me."

" Isn't that what I just said."

Which made the other new comers laugh a little while receiving punches in the arms from Trona.

Then Pearl said, "Yes, this is all nice, but what exactly are you doing here."

Dolomite said " That is a funny story. You see..." ( go back to picturing what they are saying)

We first see a small black military base, that suddenly has a explosion in the corner. Then we see the new comers and a few other gems running on to their ship and flying away. While they are flying we see smaller and more airplane looking ships following them and firing at them. We go inside were we see the new comers and others getting shaken by the blasts.

One of the others said in a female voice, " We're taking to much damage. The ship can't handle this. What should we do?"

Everyone looked at Tanzanite and he said, " We must abandon ship."

No one could object. They knew if they stayed they would get killed. So they all ran to an area filled with escape pods. They all got in one and closed the door, except Tanzanite. One of the other gems said, " Hello, is Tanzanite there. We have to go."

Tanzanite said, " No, you have to go and take the codes with you."

Then before anyone could say anything Tanzanite hit two buttons. One was to launch the escape pod, while the other sent small rockets that didn't hit the ships that were following them, but distracted them long enough for the escape pods to get away. Then Tanzanite continued steering the ship while receiving blasts from the followers.

Eventually the control panel exploded sending Tanzanite flying back, but before he hit the ground he was caught by Dolomite, Zo, and Adamite. When Tanzanite saw them he said,

" What are you doing here?"

Adamite said, " Sorry man, we never leave a man behind. No matter what."

The ship began shaking from the blasts and they all ran to the controls and started steering the ship. Then Tanzanite said,

"I have an idea."

Then he steered the ship right into an asteroid field. Then they started moving around to avoid the asteroids and when they made it out they saw they were no longer being followed. They all started to calm down, when all of a sudden they heard a thump come from a part of the ship. They all looked at one another and then slowly and quietly moved towards it. They came to one of the rooms and drew their weapons and ran into the room. When they entered they found no one. They started looking around and Zo said,

" My calculations show this is the room where the sound originated from."

Then out of nowhere Tanzanite sent a small energy blast in the air knocking down the person hanging on to the ceiling. When the person landed they stood up and we see it was Trona. The four starred at her in shock and then Dolomite ran over to her and said, " Trona are you okay?" Trona said " Yes Dolomite. I'm fine."

Then Adamite came over and said, " That's good. Now,... WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Trona said, " I just wanted to help."

" We know you do, but this was at least a level 9 assignment and you are only qualified to handle level 4 assignments." Dolomite pointed out.

" I know about the levels, but I think I could handle it now." Trona said.

" These levels aren't created because their what you 'think' you can handle. They made to show what you_ can _handle." Tanzanite said and then said, " There's no time to deal with this right we have to get back to base."

" But we're already in our home." Trona said referring to the fact that they live in the ship.

Dolomite said, " You know that's not what we meant."

" Have you been spending too much time with Adamite?" Zo said which made Adamite say angrily, " Hey, not cool."

Dolomite then said " We should get going. We don't know when more fighters show up."

They then headed back to the control room and Zo and Dolomite headed to the control panel and Tanzanite said, " All right guys, let's get out of here."

Dolomite then pressed a button, but nothing happened he then started pressing it and getting more rapid. Then he had a scared look on his face as Adamite said,

"What's the hold up?"

Dolomite looked very nervous and he said, " It's not working."

Now we go outside to see the ship floating in space. Then we here Tanzanite's voice.

" The ship's engine had been destroyed by the attack. We then spent weeks, months, years? In Space. We're not really sure. Time is different in space. All we know is we were just floating through space for awhile until..."

We now see we are outside of Earth's atmosphere and we see the ship speeding down towards it. We enter the ship to see the control panels going crazy and exploding. While all of them are trying to fix them . They are working frantically, but they end up entering the Earth's atmosphere and the ship starts shacking and then in total panic and fear Adamite screamed,

" WE'RE GOIN' DIE!"

Then he got slapped in the face by Tanzanite and he said, " Now is not the time to panic." Then parts of the ship started smoking and exploding. That is when Trona said,

" And now?"

Tanzanite thought for a moment and then said, " Yeah, now's fine."

Then they all embraced each other and started screaming loud. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then we see their ship crash in the same area as they were standing in. Then we go back to right now.

" And so that is the full story." Trona said.

The Crystal Gems stood their trying to comprehend all the information that they have been given. Then Dolomite said,

" We're also sorry because we kind of were the ones who took the stuff from that town."

Adamite then said " Yeah. We were just using it to try and fix our ship."

Then Trona said, " Wait! If you guys are the original Crystal gems then,... Tanzanite! We should tell the Crystal Council." Th Crystal Gems got confused by this, while the new comers looked at each other. Then Tanzanite said,

"Yes. This is very important. We need to contact."

Then all the new comers ran into the ship and Steven and the gems followed them. They came to a room that had what looked like a small warp pad. Then Dolomite and Adamite stepped forward and two holographic panel things came up and Adamite and pressed a few things on them and then there was a flash and now we see a hologram of a blue figure wearing a very long blue cloak with long blue hair. She looked down at the three and said with surprise and relieve in her voice,

" Tanzanite, Dolomite, Adamite, Zo, and Trona you're all right. We thought you perished when you..." But she stopped and looked at the Crystal Gems in surprise. Tanzanite noticed this and said,

" The reason we called you is.." But he was interrupted by Blue Diamond saying,

" Pearl!? Pearl is that you?"

Pearl answered, " Yes, it's me." Everyone looked in surprise and confusion at Pearl and then Blue Diamond said,

" I haven't seen you since well, you know. All that stuff happened. I thought that everyone perished in the war."

" Well, sorry to disappoint you, but we are still here." Pearl said addressing the others. Then Steven said, " Wait. you know her?"

"Yes, me and your mother were good friends with her. We tried to get her to help us during the rebellion, but..." Pearl was interrupted by Blue Diamond saying,

"But I didn't believe war was the right way to go about it, so I decided not to join. This is still amazing. I thought all the original Crystal Gems were gone."

Then Steven said, " Wait. Is she the one who sent Peridot and Jasper?"

"What?" Blue Diamond and the new comers all said in unison. Then the Crystal Gems told them the whole story. After they told them Blue Diamond said, " Stay here. I must tell the others."

The hologram ended and the gems and the new comers just stood there in an awkward for a few minutes and then Blue Diamond came back and then said,

" With the threat of the Diamond Authority going to Earth we decided it would be wise if we sent a team of the gems to help you in your quest to protect the Earth."

The Crystal Gems looked in confusion, but before they could object Tanzanite asked,

" Who are you sending?"

Blue Diamond then said, " I'm not _sending _anyone. I already the perfect team for the job."

Adamite then said, " Who's that?"

Dolomite then said, " She means us, dummy." Then getting smacked in the back of the head by Zo. Blue Diamond then said,

" Yes. We can not afford to send anyone, but luckily you five are already there. So you are entrusted with this task. Do whatever Rose says."

Steven was about to respond when Blue Diamond said, " We'll be in touch." and then the hologram message ended. Then the new comers all turned towards Steven and all got down on their knee and Tanzanite said, " We are hear to serve you. Then Dolomite said, " Yes, we are at your disposal."

Then Steven said, " This... This is great! We can bring your ship next to the temple. You can be like our next door neighbors."

Then Garnet said, " I don't think that's a good idea, Steven."

Then Pearl said, " Yes and I'm sure they can agree."

Tanzanite said, " Let's see. Steven do you want us to do that?"

Steven excitedly said, " YEAH!"

" Their you go." Tanzanite said. Before the Crystal Gems could object the new comers lead Steven to the control room and then they pressed a few buttons and the ship became invisible and the ship went into the air and flew towards the temple.

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and from now on the rest of this story line will be posted under a new story called " Steven Universe: A New Chapter".**


End file.
